Kisah Kita
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Kau tau Marinette? Gadis manis seusia kita dari toko roti Tom-Sabine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng yang diam-diam disukai Adrien Agreste. Ladybug menahan teriakannya saat Chat Noir curhat dengan seenak jidatnya. "Tikki, Chat Noir adalah Gabriel Agreste! Gawat, aku akan menjadi ibu tiri Adrien..."
1. Chapter 1

Angka Sembilan

CN Scarlet

.

Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Artuc dan ZAG Heroes

.

"Semua berawal dari angka sembilan.."

* * *

Dalam kamar di lantai tiga toko roti Tom-Sabine, tepat dibalik pintu jebakan diatas tangga loteng bangunan itu, seorang gadis berambut sehitam malam dengan sepasang mata sebiru permen blueberry bersandar pada meja belajarnya. Pundaknya naik turun tanpa semangat dan pandangannya tertuju pada selembar kertas lecek yang dia pin ke dinding, bertuliskan puisi, namun pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian yang membuatnya berakhir dengan kehidupan ganda.

Hari itu adalah senin yang cerah, dengan mentari lamban merayap di langit Paris, hangat, dan dia sudah sedikit berkeringat. Sekolahnya sekitar beberapa puluh meter dekat toko roti keluarga Dupain-Cheng, hanya menyebrang jalan, tapi oh tuhan! Ini pukul sembilan dan dia sudah sangat terlambat!

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" gadis dengan surai hitam kebiruan itu menggigit bibirnya, tatkala seorang kakek 127 tahun (mengaku masih muda) dengan setelan Hawaiian merah menyebrang di depannya kala lampu hijau menyala.

Sembilan maccarron terjatuh dari kotak pemberian ayahnya, ketika dia terjerembab setelah menarik paksa si kakek, lampu lalu lintas berganti merah saat kakek berjanggut dan sedikit botak itu berterima kasih. Si gadis kembali berlari.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Belum mencapai sepeluh menit dia menyimpan pantatnya di kursi, dua bangku dari depan, dan gadis menyebalkan selama empat tahun riwayat sekolahnya muncul. Permata biru kembar itu mendelik malas "Sekarang apa maumu, Chloe?"

"Adrien akan ke sekolah tahun ini, disitu akan jadi tempat duduknya, jadi disini akan menjadi tempat dudukku.."

Mengesampingkan ocehan menyebalkan putri walikota Paris itu dengan malas, oh jangan lupakan asistennya Sabrine, gadis berkacamata dari bangku pojok depan menariknya pindah. Menjatuhkan sisa delapan maccarron dari kotak yang Marinette bawa.

"Abaikan orang jahat itu, orang-orang baik seperti kita tidak perlu melakukan apapun yang mereka lakukan..."katanya, Marinette tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan maccarron yang tersisa dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian.

"Marinette."

"Alya."

Guru baru kelas satu yang pertama masuk, Mrs. Busstier, adalah wanita cantik bertubuh ramping dengan ciri khas pakaian hijau muda dengan rambut kemerahan khas orang Francis kebanyakan yang dicepol rendah. Matanya bulat biru dengan bibir tipis yang selalu diberi lipbalm pink, bergerak mengeluarkan suara merdunya "apa semua orang sudah mendapat tempat duduk? Baiklah, perkenalkan saya Mrs. Busstier akan mengajari kalian seni peran dan bahasa, sekaligus wali kelas kalian setahun kedepan... Nino, maukah kau mencari teman tahun ini dan duduk di depan?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan topi orange, baju biru, dan sebuah headset menggantung di lehernya beringsut dengan malas ke bangku paling depan. Chloe menyeringai licik.

Ditengah pelajaran, Mrs. Busstier meminta semua orang pindah ke perpustakaan setelah istirahat untuk mencari preferensi tentang sejarah pentas drama sementara beliau menyuruh Ivan menghadap guru BP. Karena selembar kertas yang diberikan Kim yang ada di sebelahnya. Namun semua berlalu cepat pada kejadian dimana kali pertama Hawkmoth merubah seseorang menjadi penjahat super. Kelas dibubarkan seketika. Paris dalam keadaan gawat darurat dalam sekejap.

Dan entah bagaimana, sebuah kotak perhiasan aneh muncul diatas meja komputer di kamarnya. Marinette panik seketika saat sesuatu keluar bersama dengan dibukanya tempat perhiasan itu, Tikki, seekor _kwami_ yang memberinya kekuatan super dan menjadikannya Ladybug.

"WUOOOOoooooooooo..."

Ladybug di debut pertamanya, melempar yoyo supernya sembarangan dan tertarik sangat jauh, menabrak seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya yang sedang berjalan hati-hati diatas sebuah tongkat metal panjang dari atap-ke-atap dengan kostum kucing aneh serba hitam. Ekor sabuk dan hiasan telinga kucingnya benar-benar bisa bergerak!

"Maaf tentang yang tadi.."

"Yah, itu memang sedikit gila, haha.."

Mereka bergantungan terlilit tali yoyo beberapa saat, terbalik seperti kelelawar, atau tepatnya seperti dalam permainan adrenalin di tempat hiburan. Astaga, aku lupa namanya.

"Hei, kau siapa? Aku a..um, Chat Noir, ya! Chat Noir.."

"Namaku Ma..Ma.."

Saat ditarik, yoyo super itu malah jatuh keatas kepala Chat Noir. "Maaf, aku ceroboh sekali.."

Untuk kali pertama, mengalahkan penjahat super dan mengembalikannya ke orang normal cukup sulit ditambah dengan Chat Noir yang tidak tau cara memakai kekuatan supernya. "Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dan membiarkan kwami ku tidak punya kesempatan menjelaskan semuanya," kata dia.

Kupu-kupu hitam dengan garis-garis abstrak ungu menyala itu terbang bebas di langit Paris, mengabaikan perdebatan Ladybug dan Chat Noir tentang semua hal kehidupan lain mereka harus menjadi rahasia, menggantikan bencana baru untuk hari esok. Hawkmoth tertawa penuh kemenangan dari balik kaca besar kupu-kupu.

Hari berikutnya, masih dengan keterlambatan seorang Marinette Dupain-Cheng, menguncir dua rambutnya dengan tergesa lalu turun dan menelan sarapannya secepat kilat. Beruntung hari itu dia sampai di gerbang sekolah tepat jam sembilan. Bertemu Alya, berjalan bersama menuju ruang kelas sambil bergosip, dan menyelundupkan kotak perhiasan hitam kecil berisi sepasang anting-knot ajaib.

"Hei.."

Menemukan seorang laki-laki _blonde_ yang berjongkok membelakangi dia, dengan permen karet lengket di bangkunya di pagi hari yang cerah bukan perkara baik. Apalagi seekor iblis betina berbaju kuning-kuning yang tertawa jahat di bangku kedua dari depan di sebelah, tidak, jelas tidak bagus. "Oke, kau dapat ini cowok random. Minggir!"

"Tapi, aku hanya.."

"Sudah cukup. Kau temannya Chloe kan? jelas sekali, terimakasih."

Selembar saputangan menutupi benda lengket di kursi itu, mendelik tak suka pada si pirang –yang sialannya- tampan, yang diejek oleh Chloe si ratu iblis tentang rasa peduli. Menunduk dengan muka lemas. "Seperti aku pernah melihat orang itu di suatu tempat.." kata Marinette entah pada siapa.

"Ya, tinggi, putih, pirang, kaya, anak desainer kondang Mr. Gabriel dan juga model terkenal Adrien Agreste." jelas Alya.

"Yaampun, Mr. Gabriel Agreste idolaku. Dia anaknya?"

"Hah! Anak papih, model, dan teman baik si jahat Chloe Borgeuos? _Nu-ouh_! Lupakan saja!"

Sementara Marinette dan Alya bergosip ria, Adrien dan Nino mulai berkenalan dan mulai akrab satu sama lain. Mrs. Busstier masuk dan memulai kelas bahasa. Dalam beberapa jam kedepan kota Paris tenang seperti biasa, dan tepat saat pergantian kelas, seseorang berubah menjadi penjahat super. Kelas kembali bubar.

Chat Noir melompat dari atap ke atap seperti kucing sungguhan, sementara itu Alya berlari memegang kamera di jalanan merekam semuanya. Tas biru gadis itu dipegang Marinette yang punya niat ganti tempat dengan temannya soal Ladybug. Dan berakhir dengan dia berubah menjadi Ladybug saat temannya nyaris tertimpa mobil.

Stone Heart, penjahat super dengan tubuh batuan keras yang bertambah besar saat terkena serangan, membawa Mylene dan Chloe ke tempat paling terkenal di kota Paris. Menara Eiffel. Saat Ladybug dan Chat Noir sampai di sana, anak pa walikota sedang dilempar menuju jembatan. Sedetik saja Ladybug telat menangkapnya, habislah dia.

"Ini salahku, jika saja kemarin aku menangkap _akuma_ nya, tidak akan seperti ini."keluh Ladybug. Chat Noir memegang kedua pundak mungil gadis itu sembari tersenyum menyemangati.

"Hei, semua orang bisa membuat kesalahan dan kemarin itu pertama kalinya kau dan aku berubah menjadi superhero. Cerialah.." Ladybug menatap mata kucing hijau itu, si kucing serba hitam melanjutkan "lihat dia, jika tanpamu dia tidak akan ada di situ dan aku tidak akan ada disini. Dengar, kita akan menyelesaikan ini semua. Kita akan mengembalikan Stone Heart dan kau akan menangkap akuma nya kali ini. percaya padaku oke?"

Dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Oke.."

Matahari di langit Paris berjalan lamban, 18 jam langit masih terang namun udara tidak bisa disebut panas. Hujan datang tak menentu di kota ini. Seperti hari dimana Ladybug dan Chat Noir untuk pertama kalinya berhasil menyelamatkan Paris dan mengembalikan semua hal seperti sedia kala, malamnya hujan. Tepat jam sembilan saat kelas sore berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan Marinette terjebak dengan derasnya tetesan-tetesan itu, sialnya, dia lupa bawa payung.

"Hei," lagi, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa si pirang Adrien seperti berusaha menarik perhatian seharian ini. Laki-laki itu mendesah panjang. Mengembangkan payungnya dan melangkah lebar ke depan beberapa, "dengar, soal yang tadi aku mencegah Chloe menempelkan permen karet itu, aku berusaha menyingkirkannya dari sana, sumpah." Katanya sambil menoleh.

Marinette terpaku di tempatnya berdiri saat Adrien memberikan payung hitamnya sambil tersenyum dan bilang "maafkan aku, oke?" dengan kerennya. Kedua kaki Marinette yang siang tadi melompati banyak atap gedung sebagai Ladybug kini terasa lumer seperti jeli. Wajahnya merah tak terkendali.

Kecerobohannya membuat payung itu terjeplak menutupi seluruh wajah Marinette, membuat Adrien refleks tertawa pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Marinette.."

Sejak kejadian jam sembilan malam itu, Adrien Agreste mengambil bagian penting dalam hatinya.

.

"AWW!"

Sebuah gigitan kecil dan menyakitkan dari Tikki membuat lamunan Marinette kembali ke kenyataan. "Kenapa kau menggigitku, hah?" geramnya.

"Marinette, huh..." kata kwami mungil merah itu sembari melayang "kau pasti memikirkannya lagi kan? Adrien.. hihihi.." dan meledek jahil.

Sebuah suara dari komputer di depan Marinette yang kini sedang streaming berita itu menampakkan Nadia Chamark yang sedang menayangkan kejadian balon udara lepas kendali di atas stadion kota menuju menara Eiffel. "Tikki spots on!"

Dalam sekejap, Ladybug sudah berlarian dari atap ke atap, lalu bertemu dengan Chat Noir di persimpangan atap Secret Garden. "Hello Kitty.."sapanya. Dibalas dengan cats-pun garing a la si kucing hitam, mereka segera menjerat balon udara itu turun dan mengevakuasi penumpangnya.

Mereka tak memakai kekuatan rahasia saat melakukan penyelamatan, jadi dua orang yang dianggap sepasang sejoli oleh seluruh warga Paris tapi selalu menyangkal itu, punya waktu banyak untuk bersantai. Sebenarnya.

Jadilah Ladybug singgah di salah satu atap, dengan pemandangan belakangnya kota Paris dan menara Eiffel, sedangkan depannya adalah jajaran baliho iklan. Kaos, parfum, jeans, dan jam tangan semuanya dengan gambar Adrien Agreste. Itu adalah salah satu tempat favorit Ladybug saat sedang patroli.

"Jadi Ladyku," kedatangan Chat Noir yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Ladybug nyaris terjungkal dan berguling dari lantai tiga, "kau menyukai si ganteng Adrien Agreste, huh?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tau segalanya, kitty.." keluh Ladybug, suaranya terdengar sendu tak bersemangat. "Dia seorang warga sipil, hidup sempurna, dicintai semua orang dan _ uh, aku bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya.. dia tak mungkin_"

"Hei.." Chat Noir menyela, "kata siapa dia begitu –maksudku, ayolah- semua tidak seperti kelihatannya. Seorang model muda dengan –maksudku- duh! Dan kau, kau punya aku."

Ekornya bergerak ke kanan-kiri dan telinganya naik turun bersemangat saat akhirnya Ladybug tertawa renyah, "..ya, kau tau Ladyku. Jika kau tanya pendapatku, Adrien itu punya sesuatu yang dia sesali juga, seperti kebanyakan pria, maksudku.." tangan kanan Chat Noir yang di jarinya terselip cincin bergambar cakar kucing hijau menyala itu meraba tengkuknya sendiri.

"?"

"Hahaha... sudahlah Ladyku, lupakan apa yang aku katakan, oke?"

"Hmm.."Ladybug bergumam memikirkan sesuatu, namun buyar saat Chat Noir kembali memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Kau tahu, di kota ini terdapat sebuah toko roti terbaik dan mereka punya seorang putri manis seumuran kita, namanya Marinette.. itu loh yang kau minta aku menjaganya saat Nathaniel berubah menjadi Evilluslator," mata Ladybug seketika itu melotot dengan pupil mengecil, Chat melanjutkan , "dia, gadis yang pria itu suka tapi aku tak yakin kalau dia suka pria itu juga –maksudku-" Chat Noir menghela nafas dan membuangnya dengan geram marah.

"Marinette sangat populer dikalangan laki-laki akhir-akhir ini. Mulai Nathaniel, Luka, oh bahkan si Nino teman baik Ak-maksudku- Adrien pernah menyuruh Adrien mengatur kencan dan pernyataan cinta di kebun binatang. Kau ingat saat Paris nyaris menjadi seperti hutan Amazon? Itu mengesankan, bukan?"

"Hahaha.. yeah.." respon Ladybug, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah bahagia. Tanpa alasan.

"Ditambah lagi murid baru muka transgender _meow_ -nyebalkan, si Reverser itu."

"Hei tunggu dulu! Chat Noir apa yang membuatmu marah sebegitunya pada Marck?" Ladybug berkata sambil mengganti posisi duduknya menghadap Chat Noir.

"Y-y-yah, sudah jelas kan Ladyku, dia. Merebut. Marinette." _bahkan merencanakan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Nathaniel bersama_ , lanjut Chat dalam hati.

Chat Noir mendesah panjang. Menurunkan raut wajah kesalnya, dia rasa sudah terlalu keterlaluan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika tidak terkontrol sampai di sini mungkin ucapannya akan membuat seseorang menjadi target sempurna Hawkmoth menaruh akuma. "Dan jelas pula aku tak punya hak marah soal itu, maaf.."

Jemari berkuku runcing itu menarik keluar tongkat metal ajaib serba guna dari tempatnya. menggesernya keatas, membuat sebuah layar kecil muncul di mukanya seperti ponsel. Layar itu menampilkan sebuah adegan gagal dari pembuatan film pendek amatir. Ladybug awalnya tidak terlalu tertarik tapi saat mendengar suara ' _pengambilan Horrificator yang ke 16_ ' barulah dia mengintip.

Berakhir dengan sebuah teriakan panik yang tertelan. "C-Chat darimana kau dapat rekaman itu?"

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku dan ini membuatku- entahlah- merasa bahagia saat melihatnya.." wajah dibalik topeng hitam itu bersemu, Chat Noir meraba tengkuknya sesaat, "maksudku, aku sempat membayangkan bagaimana kalau Ratu-Pembuat-Masalah tidak muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.."

"Aaaaa..a.a.a..."tiba-tiba Ladybug memekik tertahan dengan wajah memerah, "astaga, kau.. kau.."

Chat Noir merasakan keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di pelipisnya. Astaga, rupanya dia berbicara terlalu banyak pada Ladybug sampai membuat gadis itu menebak identitas aslinya. Oh tidak! Itu **harus tetap menjadi rahasia** , kau tau.

"Chat, jangan bilang kau nge- _ship_ mereka berdua?"

 _Oh thanks God_!

Deretan gigi putih ala pasta gigi import terpampang sampai memperlihatkan dua taring kecil si kucing hitam super jejadian itu, membuatnya terlihat lucu. Meski itu jelas senyum palsu. "Ahaha... tentu saja, mereka berdua terlihat manis. Yah, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan temanku."

Mata kucing itu menerawang sekejap, dan tersentak "..tunggu, jangan bilang kau kenal Marinette. Kau kenal dia? Yaampun..." katanya penuh semangat. Ekor sabuk dan kedua telinga kucing palsunya bergerak seperti itu juga.

Kini giliran Ladybug yang gugup. _Sweadrop_ tepatnya.

"Y-yah, memang kenapa?"

"Woah.. maksudku, wow! Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang ini."

"Apa?"

"Kau tau Ladyku, mungkin aku- maksudku- kita bisa merencanakan sebuah kencan romantis untuk Adrien dan Marinette. Oh! Aku tau! Besok sore setelah pengambilan gambar di dekat Secret Garden, ak- maksudku- Adrien dan Marinette akan pergi berdua. Um, bagaimana kalau menonton Solitude atau Super Monkey Vs Cyber Shark Stories? Hei, mungkin Andree Sweetheart Ice Cream terdengar bagus! Katanya eskrim itu ajaib. Hei, kita juga harus coba, Ladyku!.."

Ladybug masih terpaku dengan semua rencana gila Chat Noir. Dirinya yang Marinette sudah mencoba ribuan kali dalam setahun ke belakang, untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Adrien, dan berakhir dengan kecerobohannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kucing itu bisa bicara begitu mudah seolah Marinette dan Adrien bisa kencan kapanpun?

"Ah, aku tak sabar menunggu besok, sampai jumpa Ladybug. Jangan lupa beritahu Marinette ya!" kata Chat sambil melompat pergi.

Ladybug juga demikian. " _Bye kitty!_ "

Hei! Adrien model yang sedang naik daun, dan jadwalnya padat seperti jadwal kejahatan Hawkmoth. Bagaimana bisa kucing jejadian itu berbicara seolah dia bisa mengosongkan semua jadwal Adrien sesukanya. Jangan bilang, oh tidak! Jangan bilang kalau dibalik topeng hitam itu Gabriel Agreste?! Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin .

Marinette mondar mandir di dalam kamar pinknya setelah kembali dari tugas-tugasnya sebagai Ladybug. Tikki bergelut dengan lima keping biskuit coklat di atas piring sementara si gadis _twintail_ masih memikirkan teori barunya tentang Chat Noir.

Tapi itu masuk akal jika Chat berkata begitu. Segala sesuatu yang dia rencanakan selalu bisa berakhir bagus, ingat kejutan romantisnya untuk Ladybug sore valentine lalu? Memang Ladybug tidak datang tepat waktu karena bersamaan dengan itu Marinette punya janji makan eskrim Andree bareng teman-temannya dan juga Adrien Agreste, yang berakhir dengan pria itu tidak bisa datang gara-gara bapaknya melarang.

Jika Chat Noir adalah Gabriel Agreste, itu artinya, oh tidak! Ciuman pertama Marinette saat kejadian Kim berubah jadi Dark Cupid itu... "tidak mungkin.. AAAaaaaakh!" Marinette langsung menggelung prustasi.

"Tenanglah Marinette, apa yang terjadi? jangan bilang kau membayangkan identitas asli Chat Noir setelah kejadian tadi dan jatuh cinta padanya, hm?"

Tikki melayang mendekat, dibalas tatapan tajam dari kedua mata biru permen itu. "Disitulah masalahnya, Tikki. Jika benar Chat Noir adalah Gabriel Agreste dan Chat Noir jatuh cinta pada Ladybug, itu artinya, Gabriel Agreste jatuh cinta padaku dan aku akan menikah dengannya dan menjadi ibu tiri Adrien yang kusukai **itu tidak boleh terjadi** Tikki! _Hell no_!"

Kwami kecil itu mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata ungu lucunya, terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa renyah. "Ahaha... seriously Marinette, bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu? Chat Noir terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang masih tumbuh bagiku."

"Agh! Ini membuat kepalaku sakit memikirkannya.."

"Relax Marinette, lagipula mungkin kau bisa memikirkan kencanmu dengan Adrien besok yang disiapkan Gabriel Agreste kau bilang, haha... " Marinette tersipu sebentar mendengar perkataan kwami nya, "dan jika kau benar berarti kau sudah mendapat restu ayahnya, kau tau?"

Tikki melayang menuju jendela, "Marinette, aku mau pergi sebentar mengunjungi seseorang. Mungkin akan sedikit lama, tapi aku janji akan segera kembali saat Paris butuh Ladybug."

"Apa kau mau menemui Master Fuu?" tanya Marinette, Tikki menggeleng.

"Bukan, hanya kwami. Dan ini rahasia. Oke?" katanya kemudian melesat secepat kilat di angkasa.

.

Sementara itu di Mansion Agrestee..

Seorang pemuda pirang dengan setelan cassual membanting punggungnya sendiri diatas kasur empuk di kamar pribadinya yang luas dan menakjubkan. Seekor kwami berbentuk seperti kucing hitam melayang-layang diatas kepalanya, tersenyum menggoda.

"Jadi, Chat Noir kita akhirnya menyukai gadis lain selain Ladybug.. hm.. kau tau Adrien, aku sangat setuju jika kau berencana menjalin hubungan spesial dengan gadis twintail itu, _thats_ _a_ _simple_ , _kid_!" katanya dengan nada malas.

"Aku tau Plagg, menyukai Ladybug tidak akan membuatku mengalami kemajuan karena dia selalu menolakku selama ini, dan mungkin mengingat dia punya pria lain di hidupnya yang lain, dia akan menolakku selamanya." Adrien membuang nafas, disertai desah panjang "apa salahnya jika aku juga memiliki gadis lain di hidupku yang lain. Ya, ya, aku tau ini terdengar aku seperti seorang _playboy_ , tapi coba kau pikir Plagg..."

"Yiakk... itu membuatku mual, aku mau Chamembert!"

"Oh, jangan begitu Plagg! Marinette teman yang sangat baik. Semua orang cinta dia. Apa salahnya?"

Plagg mendesah bosan, lalu berbicara dengan suara kecil. "Isi kepalamu yang salah, nak!" sebelum kemudian terpaku dengan dua lembar kumis kwaminya yang mendadak lurus.

"Ada apa Plagg?"tanya Adrien.

"Adrien, cepat kau kunci pintu kamarmu rapat-rapat! " sentak Plagg, tingkahnya panik sekali langsung mondar-mandir menyembunyikan semua keju baunya ke dalam lemari. Meski agak heran, akhirnya Adrien berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya juga. Tepat saat keju terakhir masuk lemari dan Plagg menguncinya juga, kemudian kwami hitam itu menyalakan keran dan mengguyur badannya sebentar, lalu menghampiri Adrien yang masih heran sambil bilang.

"Sugarcube akan datang kemari sebentar lagi!"

.

bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Kesempatan

.

Disclaimer lihat chapter 1

.

"Sugarcube akan datang, Adrien!"

Demi semua keju bau Plagg, Adrien baru melihat kwaminya seantusias itu karena balokan gula, atau sesuatu yang lain? Seperti kilatan cahaya merah kecil yang menyambar dari langit dan menembus kaca kamarnya tanpa menghancurkannya. Wajah sengak Plagg yang sumringah itu langsung terpental beberapa meter ke belakang saat cahaya merah itu menampakkan seekor kwami. Merah bulat dengan beberapa titik hitam besar di kepalanya dan juga dua antena, serta tiga buah ekor merah di pantatnya. POOOOUCH!

"Demi apa kau mengganti pemilik Miraculous-mu Stinkyshoes?"jerit tertahan penuh amarah dari suara imut si kwami merah, Adrien menonton saja.

"Kau memukulku, Sugarcube.." Plagg melayang mendekati Tikki yang masih bersedekap marah. "T-Tikki... apa yang terjadi?"

"Gadisku bilang sesuatu tentang priamu yang..."

Tikki, kwami itu menggulirkan kedua mata ungu lucunya kearah Adrien yang masih kebingungan. Plagg mengerang frustasi "priaku masih dia, oke! Berhenti mengoceh dan berikan aku sesuatu lalu cepat kembali pada gadismu yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Oh, hahaha... _im blind_ , _omg_. Maaf untuk keributan yang tadi nak, namaku Tikki, dan kau dapat salam dari gadisku. Hihihi..." dia mengusap-ngusap kepala Plagg lalu melesat keluar.

Plagg kembali pada kepribadian malas dan menyebalkannya saat Tikki menghilang dibalik awan kota Paris. "Kutebak tadi itu kwami nya Ladybug, kau ada masalah dengannya Plagg?"

"Seperti ratusan dan ribuan tahun yang lalu dia menemuiku, astaga, lagi-lagi dia selalu tak percaya kalau aku bisa menjaga temanku dengan baik tanpa bantuannya. Hah, perempuan itu lebih merepotkan dari chamembert!"

"Lalu, apa maksudnya kau yang kupaksa mandi tak mau tiba-tiba saja mandi sendiri heh?"

Plagg yang hendak memakan keju baunya menoleh gugup, "apa sebelumnya kau juga ditendang Tikki saat bertemu dengannya? Kutebak kau habis makan chamembert juga, atau jangan-jangan karena itu pula dia menyebutmu Stinkyshoes, heh? Kau sangat bermasalah dengan perempuan daripada aku Plagg.."

" _Shut_ _up_ Adrien!"

.

Pagi hari diakhir pekan adalah hal yang paling dinanti Adrien Agreste. Sekembalinya patroli rutin dini hari bersama Ladybug, tidur selama lima-enam jam, bangun dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dengan semangat. Mengabaikan ocehan Plagg tentang bersantai dan makan keju diakhir pekan, tentunya.

Dia bilang pada Nathalie kemarin sore, untuk memajukan jadwal pemotretannya hari ini, jadi dia punya waktu malam nanti untuk jalan-jalan santai bersama teman-temannya sampai senja. Adrien benar-benar menikmati mandi paginya. Mencuci rambut pirangnya dan menyikat giginya sampai tiga kali, oh, juga berendam sambil bernyanyi.

" _Damn_ Adrien! " Plagg menghindari cipratan air beraromaterapi dari battub si pirang, "aku tau kau bodoh tapi sejak kapan kau jadi idiot, super idiot, oh tidak!"ledeknya sembari melayang keluar.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, Plagg masuk ke salah satu lemari keju di kamar Adrien. Bersembunyi.

"Adrien?" suara wanita terdengar dari luar, Adrien sudah memakai jubah mandinya langsung membuka pintu.

"Pagi Natalie, " sapanya, "hehe.. kebetulan aku sedang butuh bantuanmu, Natalie, silahkan masuk.."

Natalie, asisten ayahnya yang selalu terlihat muram tanpa semangat itu mengerut heran melihat sang tuan muda. Biasanya Adrien sudah dalam baju khasnya – kemeja putih terlipit dan kaos hitam bergaris horizontal enam warna- dan sekarang baru kali ini dalam jubah mandi. Dan sebelum dia bertanya kenapa, Adrien langsung cerita.

"Sebenarnya, hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang yang – kau tau Natalie – kurasa aku kurang percaya diri dengan bajuku yang biasanya, entahlah, aku hanya ingin berbeda saja hari ini. hm... "

Sebuah lemari tiga pintu dekat kamar mandi terbuka semua, menampilkan sekitar puluhan setel pakaian dengan model, warna, dan motif sama tergantung disana. Natalie tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan Adrien mengerut bingung. "Menurutmu aku harus pakai yang mana, Natalie?"

"Cepatlah Adrien, jam berputar dan kau bisa terlambat.." Natalie hanya menegur tanpa memberi solusi, berjalan keluar kamar luas dan luar biasa itu dan menutup pintunya. Gorila berjaga diluar.

Plagg keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, "jangan alay deh Adrien, lu model. Pakai yang mana saja juga sama. Semua bajumu itu terlihat sama semua. Huh..." melayang –layang sambil mengoceh malas disekitar Adrien yang kini menyisir sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hair dryer, "toh ujung-ujungnya Hawkmoth berbuat ulah dan kau berubah jadi Chat Noir dan semua persiapan merepotkan pagi ini akan sia-sia, haha.."

"Diam Plagg, ini pertama kalinya aku akan mengajak Marinette _hang-out_ , tak bisakah sekalipun kau mendukungku? Hei aku tak menyangkal soal pak tua obsessian itu. Bahkan Hawkmoth tak pernah memberiku kesempatan makan cemilan atau sekedar menikmati Monalisa. Astaga, nanti kutendang pantatnya jika dia mengacaukannya hari ini..."

Adrien selesai merapikan rambut dan memakai celana jeans biru mudanya, masih membandingkan kaus bergaris yang akan dipakainya saat ayahnya yang berwajah datar itu masuk tanpa suara. Sebagai kwami yang baik, Plagg memberi isyarat pada Adrien dan secepat kilat meluncur kedalam lemari tiga pintu yang terbuka. Bersembunyi diantara setelan Adrien yang menggantung.

"Ekhm.." deheman itu membuat Adrien yang sedang sibuk nyaris meloncat kaget. Cepat-cepat memakai kaos hitam enam garis nya.

"A-ayah.."

"Natalie bilang kau ada masalah dengan pakaianmu, nak?" Gabriel maju mendekati lemari Adrien yang terbuka, "apa kau punya rencana kencan?"

"I-itu... um, hehe.." Adrien salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah sebentar lalu tangan kanannya mengusap tengkuknya. "Y-yaah.. hanya jalan-jalan bersama teman baikku melihat Monalisa setelah pemotretan, sebenarnya."

"Hm, apa 'teman baik'mu ini seorang perempuan Adrien? Kau tampak gugup sekali." goda Gabriel, dengan wajah datar tentunya. "kau bisa mengajaknya makan Andree Sweet Heart Ice Cream, itu bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi pastikan kau tidak banyak makan makanan manis, Adrien, berat badanmu bisa bertambah." tambahnya sembari memeriksa seluruh koleksi pakaian Adrien di lemarinya sekilat.

Beruntung Plagg berwarna hitam dan bisa bersembunyi dengan baik di suatu tempat.

"Ikut ke ruanganku Adrien!"

.

Hari ini Marinette keluar dari pintu jebakan kamarnya dengan riang gembira. Memakai pakaian terbaiknya, tas mungil yang terbuat dari kaos hadiah ulang tahun nenek Befana Dupain, sepatu balet pink, dan tas lainnya yang seperti keranjang piknik. Tikki mengekor dan masuk kedalam tas mungil, bersembunyi. Sementara Marinette memasukan sanwich isi buah-buahan, roti dengan sayuran, dan beberapa croissant serta biskuit coklat sepuluh keping ke dalam tas pikniknya.

"Susu soda..." Marinette mencari diantara botol-botol di kulkas, lalu memasukan dua ke dalam tas piknik cantiknya. "kurasa cukup, hm..."

"Marinette, kau berlebihan.." Tikki terkekeh, "ini mengingatkanku pada piknik kecil akhir pekan Ladybug dan Chat Noir, kau tau? Hihihi.."

"Kau benar Tikki, Adrien mungkin menyukai makanan tapi aku yakin dia tidak makan banyak seperti Chat Noir, astaga. Apa aku berlebihan? mungkin dia tidak suka susu soda? Atau mungkin dia alergi soda? Astaga aku akan membunuhnya, tidak, tidak!" gumam Marinette sembari memasukan kembali dua botol susu soda ke kulkas.

"Hei, hei, Adrien tidak mungkin begitu, kau berlebihan lagi Marinette.. tenanglah."

Handphone Marinette bergetar pelan. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk, dibukanya, dan Marinette langsung heboh.

"Yahooooi! Adrien mengirimiku pesan Tikki! Dia , aduh, sepertinya aku bermimpi!"

"Apa kau mau aku menggigitmu seperti hari valentine waktu lalu?"

"Tidak, terimakasih!" Marinette mengambil langkah seribu keluar rumah melalui pintu belakang, "jika ini mimpi, aku tidak mau bangun lagi.."

Tikki benar-benar bersembunyi, Adrien dalam setelan seksinya ; jaket coklat kelam, kaos abu-abu gelap, jeans chakky, sepatu coklat senada, dan tatanan rambut pirang keemasan yang keren.. melambai sembari tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat. Marinette dibuat merona. Terpaku. Menahan nafas.

"Hi Marinette.."

"A, U.. I.. H-H-Hi..."

Tanpa ba, bi, bu lagi Adrien menarik tangan Marinette yang bebas. Tangan satunya lagi memegangi tas piknik, satunya lagi digandeng Adrien sampai ke dalam mobilnya. Gorila menyetir, dan Natalie menumpang untuk suatu urusan. Mobil mewah beserta bodyguard dan sang asisten hanya mengantar saja hari ini, perintah khusus dari ayah (yang tumben banget) pengertian, Adrien diberi waktu kencan sampai jam lima sore.

Tuan muda Agreste turun di tempat pemotretan bersama Marinette, taman dekat museum d'Reuve. Adrien berencana mengajak Marinette mengunjungi Monalisa sebelum pergi ke bioskop setelah pemotretan. Tapi mereka datang terlalu pagi. Photografer dan seluruh kru yang bertugas masih berbenah. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk menepi di kursi dekat pohon.

"Wah Marinette, kau bawa makanan? Kebetulan loh, aku belum sarapan," Adrien basa-basi. Dia sengaja melewatkan makan pagi di rumah karena Natalie dan para koki bersekongkol menyajikan segala jenis sayuran dan makanan rendah kalori lainnya. Katanya dia gemukan.

"Ah, tentu.." Marinette yang pengertian, langsung membuka tas bekalnya dan mengeluarkan sanwich dan sebotol air mineral, Adrien menerimanya dengan senang hati. "aku membuatnya sendiri, jadi mungkin tak seenak buatan papa."

"Tenanglah, ini.. mh.." sanwich isi salad.. dan buah-buahan? "enak! Luar biasa.." kecewa sih, rasanya sama seperti sanwich buatan Ladybug yang biasa dia makan tapi yang ini tanpa daging. Jadi serasa ada yang kurang giitu.

"Adrien? Cepat ganti baju!"

Adrien yang sedang menikmati santapan paginya bersama Marinette merasa terusik, menyambar dua croissant dari tas Marinette lalu berjalan menuju mobil tempat pakaian. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera menyelesaikan pemotretannya dengan cepat!"

"O-ok.."

Marinette menatap punggung Adrien yang menjauh itu seolah ingin menelannya jika Tikki tidak segera menginterupsi, "kau bisa bernafas sekarang, hahaha..."

"Aku tidak menahan nafas, kok..."

" _So ridiculous_!"

Kwami lain muncul dari dalam tas bekal Marinette, Plagg, mengunyah Chamembert bau. Marinette mengedarkan padangannya kesekitar, berharap menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sedang memata-matai, tapi dia menemukan dirinya sendirian disana. "Tenanglah manis, Chat Noir punya urusan sendiri dengan dunia lainnya yang membosankan, dan aku punya urusanku sendiri di sini."

"Plagg, bagaimana bisa kau muncul dengan santainya di sini? Bagaimana jika Chat tau identitas Ladybug, hah?" bisik Marinette.

"Kami kwami Marinette, jika kau tau siapa Chat Noir maka dia juga tau siapa kau."

"Yah, nyatanya aku tidak tau siapa Chat, yang terpenting bagaimana kalau dia sadar kau hilang Plagg? Bagaimana kalau Hawkmoth menyerang sementara kau bersamaku?"

Plagg pertama kali muncul ke depan Marinette dan memperkenalkan diri itu ketika Audrey Bourgeois menjadi penjahat super akibat ulah Hawkmoth. Adrien yang sedang berada diatas catwalk, tidak sempat menghindar ketika dia menyerang. Hari itu, bukan Chat Noir yang muncul melainkan Kwaminya.

Dan parahnya, Master Fuu mempercayakan sebuah Miraculous lagi pada orang yang lebih jahat dari Hawkmot, Chloe. Bahkan dia tidak butuh akuma untuk menyakiti orang.

"Halo Marinette.."

Marinette menoleh, seorang kakek sipit dengan setelan kemeja merah bunga-bunga dengan tongkat berdiri di belakangnya. "Master, sedang apa anda di sekitar sini?"

Master Fuu duduk disebelah Marinette dan Wayzz bergabung bersama Tikki dan Plagg di dalam tas piknik. Gadis twintail imut itu menawari camilan dan si kakek sakti mengambil sanwich isi, mereka berbincang santai seputar keadaan Paris. Mulai cuaca indah, jadwal pemotretan Adrien Agreste, antusiasme Hawkmoth membuat akuma, persediaan ramuan ajaib, sampai tingkah aneh Chat Noir akhir-akhir ini.

".. kemarin saja dia berinisiatif libur patroli. Katanya ada sesuatu yang 'sangat rahasia' yang akan dilakukan anak kucing itu di hidupnya yang lain. Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana kalau seandainya Hawkmoth membuat penjahat super yang kuat? Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya sendirian!" protes Marinette, memancing tawa renyah Master Fuu.

"Akhirnya kau bergantung padanya?"

"Tentu saja –maksudku- dia sangat kuat, dan kami team yang bagus selama ini."

Hening kemudian, menyisakan kebisingan pemotretan musim gugur di depan sana, Adrien mondar-mandir ganti baju sementara Marinette dan Master Fuu menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa. Si gadis kuncir dua itu menerawang, memandang kosong tower megah lambang kota penuh kasih yang tetap berdiri tegak diantara puluhan gedung pencakar langit disekitarnya. Menghela nafas.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia mengurangi leluconnya, nyaris berhenti menggodaku, dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kadang pipinya memerah dan senyum sendirian..."

"Ow, kau cemburu Marinette?" tanya Wayzz, kwami hijau dari miraculous kura-kura yang sampai sekarang Marinette tidak tau apa gunanya dia selain memotong curhatan orang.

"Apa? Aku? Pada Chat Noir? Hish!" mendesis tapi wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah.

Master Fuu tersenyum, menahan tawa. "Sepertinya percakapan kita tentang Chat Noir cukup sampai di sini Marinette.." bisik kakek tua penuh wibawa itu, karena Adrien Agreste dengan pakaian asalnya sedang berjalan kearah mereka dari kejauhan. Pemotretannya selesai sepertinya, para kru tengah bebenah. Para kwami bersembunyi serempak.

"Ma- um, Mr. Cheng?" sapa Adrien, setengah kebingungan kenapa Master Fuu ada di sana, tapi berhubung Marinette disitu juga jadi dia berbohong. Bisa gawat kalau orang lain tau dia Chat Noir.

"Hello Adrien, pemotretannya selesai?"

"Yah, haha.. senang melihat anda sehat dan jalan-jalan seperti ini. O ya, kami akan pergi ke D'Reuve dan akan senang sekali jika anda juga ikut."

Marinette memandang keduanya bergantian secara bersamaan dengan mimik wajah penuh kebingungan. Dalam benaknya, berbagai pertanyaan muncul ke permukaan, tentang bagaimana bisa Adrien kenal dengan Master Fuu? Bagaimana dan bagaimana bisa lainnya juga.

"Oh tuhan, maafkan aku. Marinette, kenalkan beliau salah satu guru bahasa China ku, Mr. Cheng. Dan gadis imut ini Marinette, kami teman sekelas."

Penjelasan Adrien membuat Marinette tersanjung sekaligus gondok secara bersamaan. Dia bilang dirinya imut tapi mereka hanya teman, huh. Inner Ladybugnya berteriak namun Marinette hanya bisa tersenyum mengiyakan. Astaga.

"Haha, baiklah. Tapi maaf Adrien, aku baru saja dari sana dan berencana pulang ke rumah saja. Duh, punggungku mulai keram.."

"Apa anda butuh bantuan? Kami bisa mengantar anda..." tawar Marinette dan Adrien secara bersamaan, raut khawatir mereka kompak sekali.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu muda kalian. Bersenang-senanglah, rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sini, lagipula aku masih ingin sedikit berkeliling." Kakek dengan ras China murni itu pamit, "dan terimakasih untuk kudapannya, Marinette.."

Mereka akhirnya hanya bisa memperhatikan Master Fuu pergi dan menghilang di belokan gedung. Adrien melirik Marinette yang sedang menampilkan muka sebal, sedikit terkekeh, dia punya sedikit keinginan mencubit pipi kemerahan putri _pattissier_ terbaik di paris.

Pria blonde itu sudah tau, sadar, dan memperhatikan sejak lama betapa imutnya gadis kuncir dua yang selalu duduk di belakangnya di kelas. Betapa lucu tingkahnya saat dia ada di dekatnya. Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya, kadang lelucon konyol lucu, dan kadang tegas. Dia suka itu. Semua tentang Marinette Dupain-Cheng, beberapa diantaranya mengingatkannya pada Ladybug, dan dia suka.

Namun Adrien tidak suka pada kenyataan Marinette yang mungkin membencinya. Gadis itu kadang panik, terlalu panik saat dia didekatnya. Satu pengalaman dia menyapa Marinette yang sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan dan satu rak buku jatuh bersamaan menimpa gadis itu.

Satu pengalaman berdansa dengannya di pesta Chloe, dia ingat sampai sekarang, berharap sangat Hawkmoth tidak mengirim akuma saat itu agar Adrien bisa mengatakan 'suka' padanya. Yah, Adrien kehilangan satu kesempatan. Dan dia bersumpah tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan yang ini.

Butuh perjuangan agar hari ini dia bisa jalan-jalan bersama Marinette memasuki musieum dengan puluhan sampai ratusan karya seni di dalamnya, D'Reuve. Mulai dari mengontek Nino soal pacarnya, menginterogasi Alya soal jadwal Marinette, menanyai kemungkinan rute jalan-jalan ratu Iblis Chloe pada Max, mengatur dan menego jadwal dengan Nathalie, terakhir membujuk ayahnya yang selalu berwajah datar.

 _Its No Way_ dia melewatkannya kali ini.

Chloe pernah menggagalkan dirinya mencium Marinette untuk film pendek kelasnya, dan dia pastikan hari ini bahkan Hawkmoth pun tidak berani mengganggu mereka. Semua orang akan membayar jika mengacaukan satu kesempatannya bersama Marinette. Dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk Ladybug namun bagi Adrien, hanya ada satu dari seratus kesempatan dengan Marinette.

"... garis catnya terlihat realistis dan terjaga walau usianya sangat tua, kan?"

Lamunan Adrien yang masih memandangi Marinette terhenti, dia tersenyum kikuk. Pernyataan gadis itu tentang lukisan ' _a woman of gold'_ di dinding membanting Adrien kembali menapaki bumi. Dia melihat lukisan yang dimaksud Marinette tadi, "ya, lukisan ini.."

"Aaa, um, Adrien, lihat!"

Belum kelar Adrien mengomentari lukisan yang sekilas mengingatkannya pada lukisan besar ibunya di ruang kerja sang ayah berwajah datar, Marinette sudah membawanya pada sisi lain ruangan itu. Mereka memandangi masing-masing lukisan dan berhenti cukup lama di depan mahakarya Monalissa yang melegenda.

Berpindah pada sisi lainnya, bagian museum yang dikhususkan pada peninggalan masa papyrus dari peradaban tua Mesir kuno, dimana puluhan peti berjejer. Satu peti mumi ditengah ruangan terlihat seperti pria dengan rambut sebahu dan punya telinga kucing bersedekap. Peti itu tak lain adalah peti yang pernah digunakan Ladybug menyembunyikannya dari penjahat super yang mengincar nyawanya beberapa bulan silam. Namun bukan peti itu yang mereka tuju, tapi selembar papyrus lusuh yang di bingkai di sebelahnya. Koleksi baru museum. Itu yang didengarnya dari Alix kemarin.

"Whoah, ini sudah sangat-sangat tua. Hebat sekali masih utuh." komentar Adrien. Dia tersenyum, namun terpaku saat menoleh pada Marinette, perasaan bersalah merebak di hatinya saat melihat setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya. "Mari, _are you okay_?"

Dia menghapus air matanya dengan gugup, entah kenapa melihat gambar pudar kecil-kecil yang mungkin menceritakan pertempuran Ladybug dan Chat Noir melawan sesuatu di masa silam dalam papyrus itu, membuatnya merasa hal itu juga menjadi bagian darinya. Tapi saat ini yang lebih dia khawatirkan adalah pendapat Adrien yang mungkin akan menganggapnya aneh kali ini, menangis tanpa sebab.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin kau bosan jalan-jalan denganku? Ayolah, Marinette. Aku akan memanggil Nino dan Alya jika kau.."

"Apa? Tidak, jangan Adrien, aku tak apa, sungguh. Ini menyenangkan, percayalah, hehe..." Marinette menjauhkan hanphone pintar putih mahal Adrien kembali ke dalam kantung jaketnya, "lagipula Alya bilang padaku tadi pagi bahwa dia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Nino, kau tak mau mengganggu mereka, bukan?"

"B-baiklah.."

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan mengakhiri tour museum dan mulai mencari tempat Andree si tukang eskrim mangkal. Ada banyak titik romantis di kota Paris yang memungkinkan Andree memarkirkan gerobak warna-warninya, termasuk wilayah di sekitar menara Eiffell. Tempat yang Adrien dan Marinette tuju dan disanalah Andree Sweetheart Ice Cream berada.

" _Hei_ _Prettie_ Marinette!" sapa pria gemuk itu, "ow _gracias_ , hari ini kau datang bersama sang pangeran, oh sir Agreste, _gracias_!" godanya

Pipi Marinette memerah seperti pipi Adrien sekarang, apalagi lengan model seksi itu di pundak putri sang Pattissier, aroma musk dan Chamembert tercium tipis dan memabukan. "Blueberry untuk mata indahnya yang memandangmu, melon segar untuk mata hijaunya yang menatap lembut kearahmu, dan mint segar untuk langit cerah Paris saat kalian bersama." dan rasa baru eskrim Andree untuk mereka berdua.

" _Mercy_ Andree.." kata Marinette dan Adrien bersamaan.

"A, tunggu dulu, kunjungan pertama harus diabadikan.." Andree mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret mereka, "ok, semoga cinta kalian tetap abadi!"

Setelah Adrien mendapatkan selembar dan Marinette juga selembar foto yang diambil Andree barusan, mereka duduk menikmati eskrim itu di tepian tangga Secret Garden. Tempat penuh inspirasi Marinette. Mereka bisa berteduh sambil memandangi menara Eiffell yang kokoh menjulang tinggi tepat di depan. Waktu yang menyenangkan.

Setelah setahun setengah lebih menjadi Chat Noir, atau tidak dengan kekuatan supernya pun, aroma segak dari jenis parfum yang dia benci bisa tercium. Pemakainya sekitar lima meter jaraknya kira-kira bisa muncul dari mana saja. Dan tentu saja, itu adalah hal paling buruk dari penjahat super manapun yang dirilis Hawkmoth. "Oh tidak!" dia dan Marinette mendesah bersamaan.

"ADRIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDS!"

Adrien terpaku dan Marinette terjungkal ke depan saat terjangan besar Chloe Bourgeouis menimpa bagian belakang tubuh tegapnya. Tangan lentik Adrien berusaha menjauhkan perempuan itu dari aksinya berusaha mencium bagian manapun di wajahnya. "Hei manisku, kenapa kau bisa jalan-jalan dengan Mari-trash bau itu hem? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu kemanapun. Vougue? Channel? Doucle n Gabana? Dior?" dan Adrien benar-benar muak.

Pria itu mengabaikan Chloe yang masih menggantung di salah satu lengannya, bangkit lalu menghampiri Marinette dan membantu gadis itu berdiri, tepat saat langit kota Paris menjadi gelap seketika. Beberapa polisi dan petugas taman melakukan evakuasi.

Serangan Akuma.

Lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Advice

.

Semua berlangsung cepat.

Adrien menyembunyikan Chloe dan Marinette di dua tempat aman yang berbeda sebelum dia mencari tempat sepi tanpa cctv lain dan berubah menjadi Chat Noir. Dia memanjat menara Eiffell dengan keadaan marah. Dengan bantuan penglihatan malam kucingnya, Chat Noir bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh kota Paris.

Dan Ladybug yang meloncat-loncat diantara bangunan.

Seperti dirinya, gadis itu juga memanjat Eiffell. Akuma kali ini cukup menyebalkan, menebar awan kabut kelam diantara langit cerah paris, dan bahkan penjahat supernya susah ditemukan. Terlebih ditengah acara kencan berharganya!

"Aku bersyukur kau di sini LB, ayo kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin!" katanya, "kau mau aku temukan penjahat supernya atau paktua pembuat masalahnya?" tanya Chat Noir nafsuan.

"Whoa.. whoa, selow _tiger_!" Ladybug begidik ngeri pada sikap tak biasa Chat Noir.

Chat Noir mengintai setiap inci bagian kota yang terlihat gelap namun tidak terlalu gelap, lalu menemukan sesuatu seperti pria berkaki kuda tak jauh dari tempat dia menyembunyikan Marinette. Matanya menyalak berbahaya.

"Chat- aaaaa!" Ladybug terpekik saat Chat Noir memeluk tubuhnya dan meloncat dari Eiffell Tower. Gadis itu memeluk kucing hitam jejadian yang langsung membuat tongkat panjangnya menjadi baling-baling, mendarat dengan keras, langsung menendang pantat si penjahat super.

Penjahat super itu terlihat seperti Centaurus, makhluk mithologi , "aku Centaineer, serahkan miraculous kalian atau.."

BUKK...

Belum selesai sang Centaineer berbicara, dia terhempas karena Chat Noir memukulnya dengan tongkat metalnya dengan sangat keras. Dua patung dewi terpental bersama. "Catalysm!"

Chat Noir menerjang si penjahat super itu dan menghancurkan apapun barang yang menempel di badannya, sarung panah, panah, anak panah, dan gelang. Kupu-kupu hitam dengan beberapa garis ungu keluar dari gelang hitamnya.

"Ladybug!"

Mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, Ladybug langsung memutar yoyonya dan menangkap sang akuma. Dengan sekali lemparan. Satu masalah selesai, dan masalah lainnya adalah menghentikan amarah Chat Noir yang hendak mengamuk seorang pria yang baru saja kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Karena itulah mungkin saat tadi dia memanggil _lucky_ _charm_ , Ladybug mendapatkan sebuah lipbalm dan bayangan merah-polkadot di bagian wajah Chat Noir. "Aku tidak percaya harus melakukannya lagi!" geramnya.

Saat Chat Noir hendak memukul pria malang itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah yoyo melilit salah satu tangannya dan sebuah tarikan besar membuatnya berbalik. Sesuatu mendarat di bibirnya membuat dia kehilangan pegangan pada tongkat metalnya. Dan terjatuh.

Itu hanya kecupan singkat, bibir dan bibir, gadis dengan pakaian ngetat merah polkadot dan masker mata itu mundur sebelum Chat sadar dari keterpakuan spontannya dan membawa ciuman singkat itu pada ciuman panjang merepotkan yang dia hanya ingin melakukannya hanya pada Adrien. Pria yang diam-diam Marinette cinta, Adrien Agreste.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ratusan kepik ajaib menyebar ke angkasa dan memperbaiki semua kerusakan selama pertempuran, kecuali ingatan soal ciuman barusan. Chat Noir tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di mulutnya. Sebuah perasaan bahagia yang tercampur rasa bersalah dan sedikit perasaan kecewa menyakitkan entah kenapa tercampur menjadi sesuatu yang membingungkan.

"Hei Chat, ada apa denganmu?" teriak Ladybug sembari mengguncang-guncang pundak Chat Noir yang wajahnya masih semerah rambut tomat Nathaniel. Warga sipil yang barusan dirasuki akuma sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan warga lain mulai bermunculan menonton.

"Um," jiwa pria itu mulai menapaki bumi tepat ketika satu titik di anting ajaib Ladybug dan tapak kucing di cincin miliknya berkedip, "lihat, kita hanya punya empat menit tersisa Ladyku."

Ladybug menghela nafas, hendak mengomeli parter cerobohnya namun Chat langsung berlari kearah sebuah bangunan. Tempat dimana Adrien Agreste menyembunyikan Marinette. Membuat gadis kuncir dua itu panik dan segera menarik gesper ekor Chat Noir. "Tunggu Chat.."

"Marinette..."

"Hei, semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula Kitty. Dan kita juga. Sebaiknya kau mencari tempat sembunyi sebelum identitas aslimu keluar dari kandang.."

Chat Noir berbalik , berfikir beberapa detik lalu tersenyum lebar "kau benar Ladyku, _bien_ _joue_!" melakukan tos dengan Ladybug lalu melompati beberapa bangunan berlainan dengan Ladybug pergi.

Ladybug melompati tiga bangunan menjauh, lalu memutar arah pada tempat tadi melalui teduhnya jajaran bangunan, dan bertransformasi kembali menjadi Marinette. Berjalan dengan santai keluar diantara toko accessories dan sepatu menuju keramaian. Diarah yang berlawanan dia melihat sosok Adrien bergegas sembari mencari sesuatu-atau seseorang dengan gusar.

Rambut _messy_ pirangnya berkibar liar seiring langkah tergesa-gesa cepatnya. Netra hijau indahnya menyalak dan nafas pria itu memburu. Paris kota yang tenang, warga sipil tak boleh berlari di sembarang tempat. Kecuali dalam keadaan darurat seperti serangan akuma.

"Adrien!"

Dan saat kedua mata indah Adrien menangkap siluet Marinette dalam radius sepuluh meter, dia berlari kearah gadis itu "Marinette!" dan langsung melompat memeluknya. Pelukan itu terasa ketat selama tujuh detik sampai sir Agreste menghembuskan nafas lega dan melepasnya. Beberapa orang iseng mengabadikan momen itu dan menyebarnya di internet.

.

" _Seriously girl_?"

Alya Ceisaer, gadis berambut panjang cokelat seperti ekor sembilan siluman rubah dengan kulit eksotis, baju kotak-kotak, dan kacamata besar di wajah cantiknya yang khas, tertawa puas setelah mendengar cerita lengkap kencan Marinette barusan. "Adrien memelukmu dan dia mendengkur seperti seekor kucing?" tanya nya lagi.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Marinette balik bertanya, Alya berdeham.

"Tidak, dan yah, aku hanya berfikir sayang, ini menambah daftar 'Kemungkinan Adrien Adalah Chat Noir' ku versi ke tiga! Wow... dan lagi aku mendapatkan rekaman Ladybug mencium Chat Noir! _This. Is.. legit_!"

Marinette mendesis, "ayolah Alya, Adrien tidak mungkin Chat Noir! Dia lebih manis seribu trilyun dari Chat Noir kau tau itu!" sangkal si gadis kuncir dua, namun dia teringat sesuatu yang barusan dikatakan Alya. "Hah? A-apa? Video apa yang kau maksud tadi? Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Alya memberi kesempatan Marinette menonton video yang barusan diunggahnya ke ladyblog, inner Ladybug menjerit tak terima, tapi Marinette hanya bisa memasang wajah datar penuh rona merah. Yang berusaha dia sembunyikan.

"Ini bisa menaikan Ladyblog pada pencarian teratas berita paling panas minggu ini, setelah dua setengah tahun menunggu, akhirnya, dua pasangan super Paris, Ladybug dan Chat Noir.. " bla blah bla Alya mengoceh dramatis. Seolah ocehannya bisa menjadi ilusi nyata yang mereka ulang segala sesuatunya di ruangan serba pink lantai paling atas toko roti Tom-Sabine itu.

"Maksudmu, Ceisaer, Ladybug dan Chat Noir lebih menarik daripada Marinette dan Adrien yang berpelukan di depan Vougue hari ini dan besok lusa Marinette Dupain-Cheng ini akan menjadi pacar sahnya Adrien Agreste, huh?" Marinette mengatakan lelucon dengan nada jahat sambil mengotak atik handphone Alya, ".. itu juga berita panas tau! Oh.. Adrien Agreste –ku yang unyuu.." dan kemudian video berdurasi 2 menit lebih 29 detik itu terhapus.

"Upss, maaf Alya, aku ceroboh."

"hahaha... _Ok girls, what's_?! Ugh.. Marinette..."

Alya menatap malang tulisan 'has been deleted' di layar handphone berharganya, video epic duo superhero kini lenyap sudah, tapi senyuman muncul di wajah cantik khasnya saat dia ingat sudah memprogram agar semua data di ponselnya terbackup otomatis saat dia tersambung internet. Yah, dia melakukannya karena selalu saat Alya mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik tentang Ladybug dan Chat Noir, Marinette dan kecerobohannya menghilangkan barang bukti tersebut.

"Kau tau Mari, setiap aku mendapat sesuatu yang menarik soal Ladybug, kau selalu –dengan 'secara tidak sengaja' – menghapusnya. Ini membuat pendapatku soal 'kemungkinan Marinette Dupain-Cheng adalah Ladybug' versi ke 2 bisa.."

" _Ok i got it_ Alya," Marinette mulai was-was, identitas rahasianya bisa-bisa terbongkar jika dia asal bicara. "Jika aku benar-benar Ladybug, maka Kau harusnya menyerahkan Miraculous Chat Noir milikmu agar aku bisa memiliki kekuatan absolut dan membuat Paris dibawah kendaliku. Hahaha..."

"Iuwh... kau terdengar seperti Hawkmoth sekarang." Alya berkomentar sembari tertawa dan berlari mengejar Marinette yang sudah berpiyama. Lama-lama Alya kelelahan dan memutuskan mengganti pakaian dengan piyama juga.

Malam minggu ini dua gadis itu menghabiskan waktu dengan begadang nonton film, main MCS 3, bergosip ria, dan membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan soal mengerjai Chloe Borgeouis, dan sebagainya sampai Alya mendengkur.

.

Marinette memastikan Alya benar-benar tidur sebelum membawa Tikki dalam tas kecilnya ke balkon atas, bersembunyi dibalik semak diatas atap rumahnya lalu bertransformasi menjadi Ladybug. Cahaya merah muda seperti kilat yang memberinya kekuatan super dibalik seragam ketat merah berbintik itu cukup menghebohkan jika dilihat orang lain. Sebelum itu terjadi, Ladybug melempar yoyo ajaibnya ke udara dan melompati gedung-gedung.

Diatas sebuah bangunan didekat menara Eiffell terlihat Chat Noir sedang duduk sembari memegangi sesuatu dalam keadaan bahagia. Gesper panjang seperti ekornya terlihat menggeliat ke kanan-kiri layaknya kucing hitam asli ketika diberi sekerat tuna mentah, Ladybug terkekeh melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Saat dia mendekat, sekilas Ladybug melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Chat Noir itu, sebuah gantungan dengan sesuatu yang hijau-pink yang terlihat sekilas, karena saat itu Chat langsung berbalik dan menyembunyikan 'benda itu' dari pandangannya. "Selamat meow-alam Ladyku.."

Ladybug mendesah dengan kebiasaan lelucon kucing partnernya satu ini. "Langsung ke intinya Chat Noir.." katanya sambil duduk di dekat kucing hitam jejadian itu, mukannya mulai serius, "apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang itu memang kerja bagus tapi –aku tidak tau harus bilang apa- tentang kau yang apa-apaan itu bermaksud memukul warga sipil seperti itu nyaris saja membuat kita jadi buronan kau tau?!" sambung Ladybug tanpa jeda.

"Hey, tenanglah. Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud memukul.. (Ladybug memberinya tatapan maut mematikan) o-oke, oke. Aku minta maaf.." dia menghela nafas, sebelum menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya "kau tau LB, aku menyukaimu selama ini dan.."

"Dan?"

".. dan rasanya , rasanya sekarang aku menyukai perempuan lain di identitas rahasiaku. Haha.. terdengar bajingan, bukan?" menghela nafas lagi, "dia sangat manis, yang paling manis dari semua gadis yang kukenal dan bisa melakukan segalanya. Kau hebat, tentu saja Ladyku, tapi dia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa kekuatan super dan lagi dia sangat baik."

Ladybug merasa sedikit cemburu, "Oke, kau tidak harus mengatakan namanya. Aku kira aku megenal gadis ini tapi mungkin ini bisa membongkar identitas rahasiamu, jadi, lanjutkan saja ceritamu!"

"Baiklah. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa mengajaknya jalan siang tadi dan.. bam!... kau tau kelanjutannya."

Ladybug duduk di sebelah Chat Noir, menatap pemandangan malam kota Paris yang tenang. "Kau tau Chat, aku menyukai seorang pria di hidup normalku cukup lama dan dia juga tak pernah tau. Dan lihat aku sekarang bahkan dengan gilanya.." _menyimpan perasaan yang sama padamu_ , ".. aah rasanya aku lebih buruk dari Chloe."

Pria latex hitam dengan kuping kucing palsu yang benar-benar bisa bergerak itu sedikit terkejut. "Kau juga?"

"Haha.. setelah lama mencoba mengatakan 'suka' pada dia dan gagal, siang tadi, kami akhirnya bisa berkeliling Paris. Melihat Monalisa, dan... (Chat Noir mendesis cemburu).. o-oke, sebaiknya aku tidak cerita. Maaf."

"Tunggu dulu Ladyku, kau ke d'reuve siang tadi? Dengan identitas sipilmu?" Chat Noir mulai melupakan rasa cemburunya dengan berfikir positif, "hei, hei, ini meownarik. Aku juga disana loh, dengan gadis manisku, mungkin kita bertemu di suatu tempat disana siang tadi dan.."

" _Woah, woah, big no kitty_! Aku mengerti kemana maksudmu."

Chat Noir nyengir genit, Ladybug menyentil jidat kucing hitam jejadian itu lalu bilang "sekarang aku tidak keberatan tau siapa pria dibalik masker hitam ini tapi, perlu kau mengerti, saat ada orang yang tau siapa kita sebenarnya maka setiap orang yang ada di sekitar kita menjadi incaran Hawkmoth. Mungkin saja dia dijadikan umpan untuk miraculous kita dan.. wush!"

Sebuah bayangan Marinette yang ditodong salah satu penjahat super buatan Hawkmoth dan Adrien dalam situasi tidak sempat berubah menjadi Chat Noir terlintas. Suara manis gadis itu yang berteriak kesakitan dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, jangan lupakan background kota Paris yang porak-poranda , Gabriel Agreste bersama Nathalie dan Nino menjadi sandera. Digantung diatas Eiffel sementara Hawkmoth berteriak padanya untuk menyerahkan Miraculous Chat Noir. Dan Ladybug tidak muncul.

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi..

Chat Noir menggeleng cepat. Menghilangnya Emilly Agreste sudah cukup menyakitkan jangan ditambah Marinette, Nino, Nathalie, dan Gabriel.. yah, dia mungkin rada galak dan mirip kulkas berjalan tapi dia tau kalau suatu saat beliau bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Entah kapan tapi.

"Kau benar Ladybug. Sakit rasanya membayangkan semua hal buruk yang kau katakan. Aku sudah kehilangan ibuku, rasanya aku dan sembilan nyawaku ini takkan sanggup kehilangan Marinette juga..."

"Hah? Siapa kau bilang barusan?"

Ladybug melotot kaget, wajahnya memerah saking kagetnya, tapi Chat Noir mempunyai pendapat lain. Tertawa canggung sambil meraih tongkat metal ajaibnya "haha... tak ada, lupakan saja apa yang barusan aku katakan, haha.. wow sudah hampir pagi! See ya!" dan melompati langit hitam Paris.

Adrien Agreste memasuki toilet mewah pribadi di sudut kamar di ruang megahnya melalui jendela besar di dekat lemari. Plagg melayang ke lemari kejunya, sementara sang pemegang miraculous Chat Noir berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Dimana ada lemari-lemari dan juga cermin.

Pria blonde itu memegang sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah gantungan kunci pemberian Marinette saat latihan olimpiade game MCS 3 se paris, yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana sampai sekarang. Diperhatikannya seksama sebelum disimpan ke salah satu lemari kaca di depannya.

Lemari itu tidak besar dan juga tidak kecil. Didalamnya ada topi santa merah, kertas berbentuk hati merah muda, sebuah joystik, kartu ucapan natal, kotak bekas cokelat warna hijau tua, sebuah syal biru muda, flashdiks delapan giga, album foto, dan topi derby yang selalu membuat Adrien bersin ketika membuka lemari itu.

Adrien menyimpan jimat keberuntungannya disana dan mengambil album foto ke ruang tidurnya. Di album itu ada foto-fotonya bersama Marinette saat dia dikejar fans serta gorilla bodyguard-nya, dia tak pernah bilang, tapi dalam hati Adrien mengakui itu kencan pertamanya yang gila.

Dia tersenyum pada fotonya dan Marinette yang sedang bersembunyi di air mancur kering dekat Dupain-Cheng bakery, dibawah foto itu ada tulisan 'aku dan tuan putri yang mereka bilang pacarku di air mancur'. Kemudian fotonya di stasiun kereta bawah tanah dengan tulisan 'aku dan yang mereka bilang tunanganku di stasiun', foto lainnya didekat hotel Grand Paris 'mereka bilang kami akan menikah, haha, semoga saja' dan terakhir saat mereka di dalam bioskop 'seseorang bilang kami sedang kencan di bioskop dan pacarku mengenakan handuk dan kacamata renang' serta dua potong tiket solitude yang sudah disobek sebagian.

Adrien Agreste merogoh saku jeans yang dipakainya, sebuah foto didepan Eiffel yang barusan diberikan Andree sebagai kenang-kenangan, diletakannya di lembar album kosong bersama sebuah stiky note kecil yang dia tulisi 'aku dan Marinette membeli sweetheart ice cream'. Dikecupnya sebentar lalu dikembalikan kedalam lemari koleksi Marinette pribadinya.

"Hacho!"

Plagg memakan keju baunya sembari memandang muak Adrien dengan muka berserinya yang sedang mengganti piyama. Kwami Chat Noir itu terbang menyusul Adrien yang menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur empuk, mengejek "kau menyukainya, sangat menyukai gadis pembuat roti itu! dan kenapa kau tidak bilang saja langsung padanya lalu berhenti bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, hah?"

"Oh Plagg, kau tak mengerti.. itu tidak semudah yang kau kira.."

"Hah, kalau begitu mulailah mencintai Chamembert, Adrien!"

"Yiach! Tolong jauhkan benda menjijikan itu dari mukaku.."


	4. Chapter 4

Komplikasi

.

Serangan akuma sepulang sekolah, tengah malam, pagi buta, dan diantara jam-jam sekolah secara acak dan terlalu sering dalam seminggu setelah Ladybug dan Chat Noir bercakap-cakap malam itu. Marinette telah melewati banyak kelas dan terlalu banyak alpa di absennya. Meski dia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan semua pekerjaan rumahnya, yang sebagian diantar Alya, dan Mrs. Bustier tidak keberatan. Sudah dimaklumi.

Tapi Mrs. Mendeleive adalah perkara lain.

"Cukup Marinette, kali ini apa lagi masalahmu?"

Serangan akuma tepat sebelum subuh, dan cukup kuat sampai Ladybug dan Chat Noir baru bisa mengalahkannya tepat pukul delapan, atau setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak mungkin dia bilang begitu, kan? "T-tadi aku harus membawa ku-kucingku, yah, kucingku ke rumah sakit karena..."

"Pergi ke ruang bk SEKARANG!"

Dan Marinette ditendang keluar kelas bahkan sebelum pantatnya menyentuh kursi. Mrs. Mendeleive membanting pintu kelas sebelas tepat didepan mukanya. " _Great_!" desis Marinette.

"Jangan khawatir Marinette, semua akan baik-baik saja.." Tikki menyemangati dari dalam kantung kecil berbintik yang selalu dibawa gadis itu, ".. kau superhero, kau Ladybug, kau menyelamatkan Paris dan bisa memotong menara Eiffel dengan satu tangan, Mr. Damocle adalah hal yang mudah bukan?"

Marinette mendesis, "Ladybug memotong menara Eiffel dengan satu tangan untuk menahan akuma dan tidak ada yang memotong atap ruang bk untuk menahan Marinette dari detensi Mr. Damocle. Kau tahu Tikki? Mama akan menahan uang sakuku dan papa akan menjaga semua pintu kamarku selama duapuluh empat jam sehari kalau itu terjadi, yang terburuk adalah, aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah menyapa Adrien. Terimakasih."

Tokk tok, Marinette mengetuk ruangan Mr. Damocle dengan sedikit kesal. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara paktua mirip burung hantu itu dari dalam, mempersilahkan masuk, begitu dia itu membuka pintunya untuk pertama kalinya Marinette merasa sedang membuka pintu surga. Disana, didalam ruangan yang paling dibenci seluruh pengisi Dupport Frains Collenge itu telah duduk seorang pangeran tampan.

Tepat disalah satu dari dua kursi didepan Mr. Damocle.

 _Adrien Agreste_.

O

M

G

Marinette dangdutan dalam hati.

"Masuk nona Dupain-Cheng!" suara berat dan sedikit serak Mr. Damocle membawa Marinette kembali ke dunia nyata. "Cepat duduk!"

"Hi Marinette," bisik Adrien menyapa. Wajahnya menunduk dan senyumannya imut walau dipaksakan, posisi duduknya mengingatkan Marinette pada seekor kucing yang ketahuan mencuri sekerat tuna. Gadis itu membalas dengan tersenyum sembari diiringi kikikan kecil dari tempat duduknya, kursi lain di sebelah si pria.

"Ehm!" kedua superhero dalam setelan sipil itu mengangkat kepala mereka menghadap Mr. Damocle yang sedang memegang sebuah buku tebal. Marinette dan Adrien menghela nafas kompak.

"Langsung pada intinya, Marinette Dupain-Cheng dan Adrien Agreste, kalian berdua tidak menghadiri kelas Mrs. Bustier serta membolos kelas fisika pada hari senin, membolos kelas olahraga dan melewatkan kelas algoritm sore pada hari selasa, melewatkan test seni musik dan bahasa inggris serta kalkulus pada hari rabu, membolos seharian pada hari kamis, dan datang terlambat ke kelas Mrs. Mendeleive pada hari ini." pria gemuk berkumis dan janggut tebal itu membaca catatan kenakalan mereka berdua dengan sedikit amarah pada suaranya. "Penjelasan?"

Hari senin serangan akuma penebar debu bersin jam sembilan pagi, kemudian sorenya raja lengket yang membuat Paris penuh lem. Selasa akuma penyebar halusinasi di jam olahraga, kemudian sorenya akuma mirip badut yang membuat apapun yang diserangnya tertawa sampai pingsan, membutuhkan waktu nyaris tiga jam untuk satu akuma. Rabu serangan akuma di dekat kediaman megah Agreste tepat saat test seni musik dimulai, memakan waktu sampai lima jam dengan delapan catalysm dan sepuluh lucky charm. Kamis juga serangan akuma, satu subuh hari dan satu lagi pagi tadi.

Keduanya menelan ludah susah-susah.

"Itu, um.."

Tapi tidak mungkin kan mereka mengatakannya? Identitas superheronya adalah rahasia besar. Dan tak akan ada yang percaya.

Mr. Damocle melirik si pirang, "Penjelasan, Adrien Agreste?"

"Eum, hari senin saya tidak enak badan setelah minggunya pemotretan pakaian re-renang jadi sa-saya telat bangun d-dan sorenya a-ada _shooting_ i-iklan komersial."

Bohong, hari Minggu kemarin jadwal Adrien kosong, Marinette tau itu karena dia menyimpan jadwal pria itu di kamarnya secara rahasia. Dan lagi, setiap pemotretan ataupun kegiatan lainnya Nathalie akan menghubungi pihak sekolah, setidaknya, Marinette atau Alya akan tau lebih dulu karena dia ketua kelasnya.

Tapi Mr Damocle melirik kearah Marinette, dan gadis itu menjawab, "Y-ya, Mr. Damocle, seperti y-yang anda ketahui, haha.."

Pria tua itu membanting buku tebal di tangannya. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, kau itu ketua kelas dan harusnya memberikan contoh yang baik pada teman-temanmu!" kemudian memijat pelipisnya, "parahnya Adrien, Adrien Agreste. Ckck.. sebagai public figure harusnya kau menjadi contoh yang baik bagi seluruh murid-murid sekolah di Paris."

Mr. Damocle menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, ".. baiklah, lupakan masalah kalian berbohong atau apalah. Sekarang jelaskan kenapa kalian berdua terlambat LAGI hari ini?!"

"I-itu aku harus membantu i-ibuku membawa kucingku ke rumah sakit," kata Marinette.

"Sudah kubilang,g-gorilla bodyguardku mencret pagi tadi jadi aku terlambat.." Adrien menimpali ucapan Marinette.

"Hari selasa lalu?"

"A-anjingku masuk got dan aku harus mengeluarkannya dari sana.."

"Pe-pemotretan dadakan untuk ma-majalah akhir musim gugur.."

Marinette dan Adrien menjawab bersamaan dengan kebohongan yang agak panjang. Mr. Damocle kembali menghela nafas. "Mrs. Bustier mencatat alasan Marinette adalah bangun terlambat dan Adrien, pengukuran badan untuk peragaan busana musim gugur. Ada penjelasan? Dan tolong bicara satu-satu.."

Marinette dan Adrien mengangkat tangan kompak, " _yes_ , Marinette?"

"M-memang begitu, waktu itu, ke-ketika hendak ke sekolah anjingku masuk g-got kemudiaan.."

Mr. Damocle memberi isyarat berhenti pada gadis itu dengan tangan besarnya, "Adrien?"

"Se-setelah itu langsung pemotretan, haha..."

Dan seperti itulah, Marinette dan Adrien menjawab semua pertanyaan Mr. Damocle dengan kebohongan yang benar-benar spontan. Sampai akhirnya pria tua itu bosan dan menyerah bertanya sebelum kemudian menceramahi keduanya sampai Marinette tidak bisa merasakan pinggannya dan Adrien benar-benar keram. Sekitar tiga sampai empat jam, sampai tiba-tiba..

"HaTSyuuu..." tas Adrien bersin. Marinette dan Mr. Damocle langsung mencari asal suara, dan, Adrien melap hidungnya. Seolah dia yang bersin.

"Maaf, sebenarnya hari ini aku kurang enak badan. Se-sepertinya tertular go- bodyguardku, haha.."

Mereka keluar dari tempat itu tepat saat kelas Mrs. Mendeleive selesai. Melewati jam istirahat, dan langsung masuk kelas sastra. Membahas sejarah terciptanya mahakarya Monalisa yang membuat Marinette mendengkur di mejanya. Adrien tumbang menit berikutnya. Dan, tentu saja, Alya dan Nino bertukar pandang curiga.

Kelas selesai dan seluruh siswa bubar. Mrs. Bustier membagikan tugas kelompok serta tugas tambahan spesial untuk Marinette dan Adrien. Alya dan keberuntungannya, sekelompok dengan Max, Alix, dan juga Nino. Sedangkan Marinette dan keberuntungan lainnya, mendapatkan kelompok yang sama dengan Adrien dan Nathaniel. Yah andai saja tidak ada nama Chloe Bourgeouis ditengahnya.

"Ini tidak adil! Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan si Maritrash?! Kutelpon Daddy, dan keluarkan si Maritrash itu dari kelompokku.."

Sebodo amat lah, bel berbunyi dan sepengisi kelas meninggalkan ruangan. Seketika.

"Marinette, tunggu!"

Marinette nyaris tergelincir di tangga terakhir Dupport Frains Collech saat tangan porselen Adrien Agreste menyentuh pundaknya. "Kau kenal Ma-maksudku, Mr. Cheng? Mr. Cheng guru bahasa China –ku yang waktu itu ada di pemotretan.."

"Y-ya? kenapa- maksudku, a-aku? Maksudku.."

"Bisa tolong antar aku ke tempatnya, Mari? Kau tau rumahnya kan?"

Tas Adrien bersin lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Marinette mencari sumber suara dan Adrien kembali pura-pura bersin. Menggosok-gosok hidung mancungnya. "Tolonglah, aku butuh pengobatan China."

"Ba-baiklah.."

Marinette dan Adrien berpisah dari Alya dan Nino setelah sebelumnya berjanji bertemu di bioskop sore ini. Kedua muda-mudi Paris itu berjalan melalui jalanan pejalan kaki yang ramai turis dan juga warga sipil lainnya. Kota Paris damai saat itu dan keduanya berdo'a semoga tidak ada akuma yang mengganggu setidaknya sampai sore.

Mr. Cheng alias Master Fuu tinggal di sebuah apartemen dengan jalan masuk yang lumayan kecil, dan tempatnya di pojok lantai dua. Seorang pria dewasa berambut cokelat dan kumis lele tinggi keluar dari sana, berterimakasih sembari memegang pinggangnya yang baru sembuh, kemudian Marinette dan Adrien masuk.

" _Hello Cha.."_

" _Master Cheng, aku merahasiakan identitasku pada tuan putri jadi tolong jangan bilang apapun, dan lagi, dia tidak mengerti bahasa China. Kucing manisku tiba-tiba menggigil setelah serangan akuma pagi tadi_."

Adrien mengatakan semua itu dalam bahasa China membuat Master Fuu mengangguk sedangkan dahi Marinette mengkerut. Marinette Dupain-Cheng adalah gadis France, papa asli Paris dan mama Tiong Hoa, ironis memang pria pirang berfrekless disampingnya begitu fasih bahasa China sedangkan dia cuma mengerti beberapa kosakata saja.

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti situasinya. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu._ " jawab Master Fuu dengan bahasa China, kemudian berbicara pada Marinette dengan bahasa France "Marinette, aku akan memulai akupuntur pada Adrien dan dia harus melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Kau bisa duduk dan menonton di sini atau menunggu di dalam ruangan _itu_ kalau kau keberatan."

Keduanya mangap dengan wajah merah. Tapi Adrien lebih dulu mengontrol mimik wajahnya senetral mungkin. "Ehm.."

"Aaaaa... tentu, te-tentu aku akan menunggu di sebelah sana Ma- Mr. Cheng, yeah.. ha.. hahaha.. haha.."

Marinette langsung menghilang dibalik pintu ruang ramuan ajaib. Tempat dimana Master Fuu menyimpan seluruh bahan-bahan aneh untuk merubah kekuatan kwami. "Jangan mengintip loh, Marinette.." goda Master Fuu sambil terkekeh.

Tas Adrien bersin lagi, tapi kali ini tidak terlalu terdengar oleh orang lain selain Adrien dan Master Fuu. Model pria itu mengeluarkan Plagg yang benar-benar menggigil dari dalam tasnya setelah memastikan Marinette benar-benar masuk dan mengunci rapat pintunya. Kwami Chat Noir itu diletakkan diatas bantal putih.

Doengg... Doengg...

Master Fuu memulai pemulihan dengan upacara pemukulan gong. Setelah membaca mantera, dia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas Plagg, lalu bertanya pada Adrien "aku terkejut kau membawa pacarmu kemari Chat Noir."

"Oh, siapa? A-a.. Marinette hanya teman terbaik di kelasku, kami, um.. sekelas."

Wajah Adrien sedikit memerah.

"Hahaha... tenanglah, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau kemari, dan tolong jangan sungkan padaku. Ladybug juga sering curhat padaku. Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Master Fuu tersenyum penuh modus pada Adrien yang menggigiti bibirnya. "Tentang itu Master, aku tidak tau kenapa Ladybug sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Marah tak jelas, main curiga, dan sering senyum-senyum sendirian. Bahkan ketika dalam pertempuran."

"Hahaha... sebenarnya itu yang dikatakan Ladybug sore kemarin saat mengantarkan pesanan yang kuminta. Oh ya, aku masih punya kue darinya, kau bisa mengambilnya di meja sebelah Wayzz."

Adrien mengambil dua keping kue cokelat itu dan memakannya sekaligus. Rasa renyah dan gurih yang familiar satu-satunya di kota paris, kue terbaik yang bisa ditemukan dari toko roti Tom-Sabine dekat sekolah, alias rumah Marinette. "Mm.."

Master Fuu menyelesaikan upacara penyembuhan kwami dan Plagg kembali sehat wal afiat. Melayang mendekat kearah Si Rambut Pirang, menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya pelan, sambil bilang "Adrien beri aku keju!"

"Kau sudah sehat ternyata," Adrien menatap malas kwaminya yang mulai manja itu, Master Fuu terkekeh.

"Terimakasih sudah khawatir, sekarang beri aku keju. Dua potong!" tuntutnya.

.

Marinette dan Adrien sepakat menonton ke bioskop bersama Alya dan juga Nino. Tapi Gorila bodyguard pria itu menjegal mereka di perjalanan, jadilah, dengan wajah sedihnya Adrien Agreste pulang ke rumah besarnya. Luas, kosong, tanpa kehidupan. Dia merahasiakannya dari Marinette kalau dalam hati kecilnya Adrien sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu di rumah gadis itu bersama keluarga hangat Dupain-Cheng.

Ah, menyenangkan sepertinya.

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya pergi ke toko kue itu, kenapa tidak kabur saja?"

Plagg dan sekerat kejunya memberikan saran yang benar-benar menyesatkan. Kabur dari Gorila perkara mudah tapi Natalie? Pertama, wanita itu akan menjadi sangat cerewet dan menyakitkan telinga. Kedua, berurusan dengan wanita itu berarti berurusan dengan ayah temboknya.

Yang mana jika dia bisa memilih. Adrien lebih senang berurusan dengan Hawkmoth sebagai Chat Noir daripada harus mendengar ceramahan Gabriel Agreste dalam _mood_ jeleknya seperti sekarang. Setidaknya ada Ladybug yang menemaninya.

"Tidak bisa Plagg, ayah bisa menahanku sebulan dalam rumah ini jika sampai ketahuan!"

Plagg menghampiri handphone putih Adrien sementara prianya bergulingan frustasi diatas kasurnya. Memainkan beberapa tombol dengan kaki kecilnya, memilih beberapa kontak didalamnya, lalu melakukan panggilan video. "Oops, kakiku terpeleset.."

Ada dial sekitar lima belas detik sebelum kemudian suara seorang gadis tertangkap samar di kedua telinga Adrien. "H-hi Adrien, ada apa?"

Adrien Agreste langsung meraih ponselnya, dan pemandangan Marinette dengan piyama terlihat. Wajahnya menghangat dan dia buru-buru mengendalikan emosinya.

"Hallo Marinette, tidak ada sih, aku hanya.." menghela nafas, memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus sebagai kebohongan cantik menutupi kenyataan 'kwami cerobohku yang menyebalkan menghubungimu dengan ponselku tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui rahasiaku kalau aku sebenarnya Chat Noir', tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun di otak pintarnya. Selain ".. merasa kangen dan ingin ke tempatmu sekarang tapi ayahku bilang 'tidak boleh pergi' haha.."

Semburat merah memenuhi hampir seluruh permukaan wajah mulus asian Marinette sampai ke telinga selama beberapa detik, sampai kemudian dia tertawa lucu, mengingatkan Adrien pada kejadian hujan waktu itu. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Disisi lain, di kediaman hangat Dupain-Cheng. Marinette duduk di kusi pink dalam kamarnya didepan mesin jahit. Ada sekitar delapan potong pakaian yang harus dia selesaikan, sudah dipola dan dipotong sesuai ukuran, tinggal dijahit dan diobras sebelum kemudian ada panggilan video dari Adrien dan dia meninggalkan semuanya sementara. "Bagaimana dengan pemotretan dan _shooting_ iklan komersil musim gugurmu? Apa semua baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Semuanya sudah selesai tiga hari yang lalu, mulai besok, ayahku pergi ke hollywood untuk urusan bisnis –entahlah – dan kurasa Paris akan aman sentosa selama tiga minggu kedepan.." itu terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya dan Adrien menggigit lidahnya karena mengatakan semua itu dengan seenaknya, duh, sepertinya sisi Chat Noir-nya mengambil alih. ".. hahaha.. haha.."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan tugas kelompok kita? Apa kau sudah menemukan konsepnya? Astaga, aku tidak punya ide apapun sekarang ini.." Adrien mulai menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. ".. kelompok kita kebagian mengonsep naskah, kalau tidak salah.."

"Uhuh, kita bisa mengandalkan Nathaniel untuk urusan ide, dan aku yakin dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang superhero Paris. Ladybug dan Chat Noir. Kau tau, kau terlihat bagus dengan kostum Chat Noir, maksudku..."

Marinette menggaruk tak gatal tengkuk putihnya.

"Jika dan hanya jika kau mengambil peran Ladybug, aku ikut," kata Adrien, dengan seringai seksinya. Background pria itu terlihat bergerak. Adrien bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju bagian lain di kamarnya.

Marinette tertawa renyah, "kutelpon _daddykinds_ , dan dia akan membuatku mengambil peran Ladybug, iya kan~ Adrikinds, atau kubilang Adrichat... hahaha.." berakting seperti Chloe Borgeouis. "Aku Chloe Borgeouis, putri walikota Paris.. teman baik Ladybug dan Chat Noir.."

Bagus, Adrien Agreste tertawa lepas sampai air matanya keluar. Akting Marinette benar-benar bagus, gadis itu harus memenangkan setidaknya selusin piala oscar di Hollywood. "Itu terdengar mengerikan jika kubayangkan dikatakan orang aslinya, hahaha.. astaga, hahaha... kau aktris yang luar biasa Marie, ah, hahaha... haha..."

Kini giliran Marinette yang bergerak keluar kamarnya, ".. hahaha... kau juga luar biasa, Adrien.." menuju ruang makan dan duduk disalah satu kursinya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Adrien di mansion super sepinya. "..kami akan memulai makan malam, bye.."

"Tunggu Marinette.." interupsi dari Adrien dengan kedua mata hijau penuh harap menghentikan Marinette yang hendak memutus sambungan teleponnya, "kalau kau tidak keberatan, boleh aku ikut makan bersamamu? Maksudku, aku tidak kesana tapi.. huh, disini.." sepi sekali dan aku ingin merasakan makan bersama di meja makan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Marinette tersenyum lembut di telepon genggamnya, "aku mengerti, ma-maksudku, aku tidak akan memutus _video_ _call_ nya.."

Adrien mencari sesuatu untuk menahan teleponnya di posisi potrait dan mengarahkan kameranya menuju kursi tempatnya makan. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Marinette, sebelum kemudian gadis itu memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tentang dirinya yang ikut makan bersama dari meja makan super sepi mansion Agreste.

" _Hallo_ Adrien, senang kau bisa bergabung bersama kami.." sapa Tom dan Sabine dari kursi masing-masing. Marinette mengatur posisi ponselnya agar Adrien bisa melihat dan mendengar mereka bertiga.

"Hi, terimakasih telah mengizinkanku bergabung. Maaf aku tidak bisa keluar rumah hari ini, aku benar-benar ingin berada di sana, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa nak, jangan sungkan, aku dan Sabine menganggapmu sebagai anak kami seperti Marinette.." jelas Tom, membuat senyuman besar di wajah Adrien Agreste semakin lebar. Selebar senyuman Plagg saat menyantap keju baunya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih, terimakasih..."

Dan untuk pertamakalinya, Adrien merasa meja makan sepi nan dingin itu sehangat hari natal tahun lalu.

.

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Mimpi

.

Tempat itu adalah tanah asing dengan pepohonan rimbun, suara kicau burung, dan sungai kecil dengan air terjun landai diselipi bebatuan terjal nan besar. Adrien belum pernah melihat tempat seperti itu kecuali taman buatan untuk pemotretan musiman di studio yang semuanya editan, tapi ini benar-benar seperti nyata.

"Cepat-cepat.. hahaha..."

Suara seseorang dari arah belakang, seorang perempuang berambut panjang yang disanggul dengan hairpin berbentuk bunga, pakaian merah pudar berbentuk kimono santai khas film aksi china kesukaan Adrien dan juga sandal jerami. Sinar matahari yang terik dan hangat memantulkan warna biru gelap rambutnya dan kedua mata biru laut gadis itu yang menggerling, "kau lambat, Adri..."

Gadis itu bersalto diatas batu, membuat kedua mata hijau Adrien terbelalak. "Awas!"

"Marie, hati-hati dengan langkahmu!"

Seekor kwami merah bulat dengan dua antena dan bintik hitam, Tikki, kwami Ladybug itu mengikuti sang gadis yang sedang melompati bebatuan tanpa kesusahan. Tepat di batu paling tinggi, si gadis berhenti. Berbalik menatap nyalang langit biru cerah dihadapannya. "Aku lega..." teriaknya.

"Yah, Marie begitu bahagia. Aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.."

Kwami berbentuk kucing hitam melayang dihadapan pandangan Adrien, Plagg, tanpa takut posisinya ketahuan si gadis bernama Marie itu.

"Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku senang menjadi Ladybug dan merasa sangat senang kau terpilih menjadi Chat Noir, Adri.." senyuman gadis itu mengingatkan Adrien pada Marinette. Gadis itu melanjutkan. ".. dan kuharap selalu begitu.." dengan nada sedih.

.

Piiiipp...pipip...piiipp..

Suara alarm menggema di pagi indah dalam kamar besar Adrien Agreste, diiringi rengekan "Adrien mana Chamembert pagiku.." Plagg yang super berisik membangunkan sang pangeran super rajin dari tidur dan mimpi anehnya. Siapa gadis itu dan dimana tempat itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di benaknya. _Kenapa_ _dia tau aku adalah Chat Noir?_

Pukul lima dan dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian normal, sebuah kaos bergaris dan kemeja putih tanpa kancing, memberi Plagg yang kelaparan Chamembert dan mengambil jimat keberuntungan Marinette dari lemari khusus Marinette pribadinya. Jam sekolah masih sekitar empat jam sebelum bell, Adrien menggarap sebuah pekerjaan Mrs. Mendeleive sebelum sarapan.

Tiga lembar essay dan sebuah tugas makalah setebal satu centimeter.

"Selesai!"

Plagg menatap aneh Adrien dan mood pagi super cerianya. Pemotretan, shooting iklan, pengambilan ukuran badan, kursus berpedang, piano, bahasa china, diet ketat, menghajar akuma, dan anak itu masih harus sekolah dan mengerjakan segunung pr yang membosankan. Untung dia kwami. Dan dia merasa kasihan pada Adrien dan jadwal padatnya.

"Owh kid..." Plagg melayang malas mendekati meja makan dimana Adrien mengunyah sandwich dan saladnya, "selagi ayahmu di –entah kemana dia pergi- takbisakah kau beristirahat dan bersantai sejenak di rumah sambil menikmati keju, heh?"

"Hari ini selasa, Plagg. Kelas Mrs. Mendeleive mengadakan test tengah semester dan aku harus ada di sana untuk kelas tambahannya juga bersama Marinette. Tidak buruk, bukan?" katanya sembari menjejalkan sepotong kecil lain Chamembert, "dan kau mendapat keju baumu.."

"Oke oke, _its big deal after all_.."

"Sore nanti kita akan pergi ke tempat Master Fuu untuk mengambil ramuan baru." Plagg menatap horor anak pirang diseberang meja, dia benci perubahan, "ayolah, kalau kau beruntung kau bisa bertemu kwami Ladybug. Aku yakin dia juga akan kesana untuk urusan yang sama."

"Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya dan aku yakin bukannya bertemu Tikki, malah melihat wajah menyebalkan Wayzz membuatku bertambah malas."

Setelah memakai sepatu, mobil limo mewah dengan Gorila didalamnya sudah parkir di depan pintu. Siap mengantarkan tuan muda ke sekolahnya. Adrien keluar dengan tas dan Plagg yang bersembunyi di kantung atas rahasia kemeja putihnya. "Haha, kalau kau salah kejumu kulelang, bagaimana?"

"Hei, itu tidak adil!"

Dua puluh lima menit dan limo itu berhenti didepan Dupport Fraincs Collect, Nino melambai di tangga saat Adrien keluar dari dalamnya, "Hei dude!" adalah sapaan pagi biasa kedua bff. Gorila kembali ke Mansion Agreste dan akan menjemput tuan mudanya sore nanti sesuai perjanjian. Siang sepulang sekolah Adrien berencana menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanya. Nino, Alya, dan tentu saja Marinette setelah menjalankan kelas tambahan nanti.

"Mrs. Mendeleive tidak ada keren-kerennya. Kau tau dude, dia memberi kita semua tugas rumah yang sangat banyak dan kita juga harus belajar untuk ujian tengah semester, yang benar saja!" oceh Nino saat keduanya berjalan menuju kelas, Adrien terkekeh.

"Kau harus mencoba mengerjakan bagianku, dude! Tujuh lembar essay, lima lembar rincian, dua buah makalah, satu buah kliping dan lima presentasi.. keren kan?"

Nino menatap horor sahabat pirangnya, yang memasuki ruang kelas sambil menyapa Alya, Rose, Juleka, dan Alix dengan ceria tanpa beban. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Adrien Agreste di jam-jam kelas penyihir gila itu? pikirnya, semua tugas fisika mengerikan itu Adrien dapat sampai dua kali lipat jumlah tugas miliknya.

Dapat kelas tambahan pula.

"Dude, jawab dengan jujur, kemana saja kau selama kelas Mrs. Mendeleive belakangan ini?" tanya Nino, tepat setelah dia dan Adrien menyimpan pantatnya di kursi paling depan.

"Well..."

Serangan akuma, penyelamatan darurat, serangan akuma lagi dan Adrien harus ada disana membantu Ladybug sebagai Chat Noir. Sebagai superhero dengan jadwal superpadat dan supermodel Adrien Agreste tidak bisa berada di dua tempat secara bersamaan, bukan? Haha.. tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"... banyak alasan sih, aku yakin kau tau sendiri Nino, pemotretan, shooting iklan, pemotretan lagi, pengukuran badan, dan aku harus diet karena berat badanku bertambah. Ayolah, aku pria 16 tahun dalam masa pertumbuhan. Bukannya wajar kalau berat dan tinggi badanku bertambah kapan saja?!"

Sebenarnya tidak perlu juga sih, lari keliling Paris mengejar akuma bersama Ladybug sudah cukup membentuk otot dan menjaga berat badannya sementara dia tetap makan makanan manis dari toko roti Duppain-Cheng khususnya buatan Marinette sepuasnya.

"Kau, diet? Khu.." Nino tertawa saskrastis ".. dude, apa model harus punya badan seperti tengkorak untuk bisa berjalan diatas catwalk huh? Kau sudah terlalu kurus bagiku."

Nino menyentuh-nyentuh lengan Adrien yang membentuk bisep, "wow, apa berjalan diatas catwalk dan tersenyum didepan kamera bisa membentuk yang seperti ini?"

"Hahaha... jangan lupa aku masih punya les piano dan anggar.."

Saat itu Marinette berlari masuk kelas dengan tas dan juga bingkisan di tangannya, melewati bangku Adrien dan saling menyapa, lalu berjalan menuju Rose dan memberikan bingkisan itu padanya. Nafasnya terengah setengah habis. "Tepat waktu sesuai pesanan.." katanya.

Rose membuka bingkisan itu, sebuah gaun simpel gradiasi warna pink dan putih dengan pita dan beberapa renda di pinggangnya, juga beberapa detail bunga. Seperti susu stawberi dan krim kocok dengan topping aneka rasa. Salah satu desain original Marinette, tertera pada bordiran merek di ikat pinggangnya. Rose tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih Marinette, kau yang terbaik!"

"Tidak masalah Rose, aku yakin pesta dansamu dengan pangeran Ali akan luar biasa besok!"

Rose ke tempat duduknya sendiri, Juleka dan Alix menyusul, dan Marinette mendapat tempat duduknya di sebelah Alya. Adrien berbalik dari tempat duduknya. "Wow, tadi itu gaun yang luar biasa Marinette.. aku baru melihat yang sebagus itu, kau luar biasa.." pujinya.

Pipi gadis itu menghangat. Responnya gugup dan terbata-bata menambah nilai imut dimata Adrien, yang menjadi lebih tertarik menggodanya, tidak. Jangan. Atau sisi Chat Noir nya keluar. Dan habislah dia.

Mrs. Bustier penyelamat jiwa. Masuk ke kelas membawa setumpuk kertas, yang langsung dibagikan ke seluruh pengisi kelas. Isinya essay tentang dongeng tua Atlantis, putri duyung kecil dengan impian menjadi manusia, dan kisah cinta Posseidon bersama Perseus. Namun Adrien lebih mengingat gadis bernama Marie di mimpinya.

Tempat itu juga Atlantis.

Tidak Adrien, kembali fokus pada cerita yang sebenarnya dan cepat tulis semua jawaban essay itu! batinnya.

.

BRAKK..

Seekor gurita raksasa memasuki pantai, memporak-porandakan kapal dan hunian para nelayan. Kabut hitam tebal menggulung dari lautan tidak menolong teriakkan-teriakkan masyarakat yang berlarian menuju daratan. Ombak tinggi siap meratakan tempat itu kapan saja.

"Cepat evakuasi warga! Amankan yang tersisa ke pegunungan dan pastikan semuanya selamat!"

Seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan kedua bola mata hitam kehijauan yang menyala bahaya, memerintah para pria lain yang membantu efakuasi dan sebagainya. Seekor kwami dengan bentuk mirip kucing hitam mengekor di belakangnya. "Marie sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, tenanglah!"

"Tidak Plagg, kita akan membereskan cumi-cumi ini dan Marie akan mengembalikan keadaan desa nelayan seperti semula. Aku tidak mau dia dalam bahaya."

"Tapi dia Ladybug! Dia punya kekuatan super dan.."

Belum sampai semua ocehan Plagg keluar, sebuah kipas raksasa berputar membelah kabut dan membentur kepala sang monster. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan cadar dan pakaian tertutup merah berbintik hitam menangkap kipas itu dari atas salah satu atap. Kipas itu kembali ke ukuran kecil dengan rantai kuat di ujungnya sebagai alat kontrol yang menyambung ke tangannya.

"Jangan harap aku membiarkanmu melompat kedalam bahaya sendirian selama aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, kucing bodoh!"

Pria itu mengeram frustasi sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang, dan berteriak, "baiklah nona, kita akan selesaikan ini dan makan aneka menu gurita untuk makan malam!" salah satu tentakel gurita itu melesat dan dia melompatinya dengan mudah.

"CLAWS OUT!"

Setelan serba putih-biru kimono kungfu pria itu berganti menjadi serba hitam dengan ikat pinggang kelewat panjang yang bisa bergerak sesuai irama hatinya. Jangan lupakan masker mata yang terikat dan telinga kucing palsu di kedua sisi kepalanya, serta lonceng yang menggantung serta diantara belahan kimononya.

Dia menghantamkan tongkat metal keatas kepala gurita raksasa itu, namun kedua tentakel menyemprotkan tinta beracun kearah mereka, yang langsung diblokir Ladybug dengan memutar kipas raksasanya. Mereka melempar gurita itu jauh ke daratan dan meratakan sebuah anak gunung.

"Lukcy charm!"

Ladybug mendapatkan sebuah benda yang membantu mereka melumpuhkan gurita itu dan membawanya ke asrama, sebuah bangunan dengan menara dan gua bawah tanah. Desa para nelayan beserta gunung dan hutan-hutan sudah kembali seperti semula dengan kekuatan restorasi Ladybug.

Karena gurita itu terlalu besar, para guardian membagi warga desa sebagian besar dari dagingnya setelah mereka memeriksanya dan menyatakan monster itu aman dikonsumsi. Marie mengekstrak tinta beracun dari dua bagian kantung tinta monster itu menjadi alat tulis dan minyak beracun untuk anak panah.

"Marie?"

Pria dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata kehijauan itu memasuki ruang penuh botol-botol dan kuali. Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, seekor kwami merah dengan antena dan bintik di kepalanya menghampiri pria itu. "Adrei, bukankah kau harusnya beristirahat?"

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku, Marie, kau harus memukul kepalanya agar bodohnya hilang!"

"Diam Plagg..." pria itu menghela nafas sebelum kedua bola mata hijau gelapnya menatap lurus mata biru laut Marie, "dengar, ini mungkin tidak bagus tapi aku tidak bisa terus melihatmu dalam bahaya. Aku menemukan seseorang yang mau menjadi Ladybug di.."

Ucapan pria itu terhenti. Jari telunjuk Marie mendarat di bibir halusnya yang sedikit kemerahan terasa hangat, membuat semburat merah menyebar di pipinya, gadis itu tersenyum. "Adrei, aku menjadi Ladybug dan tetap menjadi Ladybug setelah melalui semua ini karena aku selalu percaya. Sampai kapapun, kau akan ada di sisiku sebagai Chat Noir dan tetap menjadi Chat Noir bahkan jika Miraculous mu dirampas orang lain aku percaya kau akan mencurinya kembali dan menyelamatkanku. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Tapi.."

"Selain itu, kekuatan Miraculous Ladybug dan Miraculous Chat Noir hanya bisa digunakan sepenuhnya jika.." Marie mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua mata Adrei berair.

"Aku.."

Tapi Marinette tak bisa mendengarnya, suara Mrs. Bustier dan kelasnya terbaur, namun dia merasa pria itu memeluknya. Seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya, "Mari.." antara sadar dan tidak, Marinette merasa kembali pada tubuhnya sendiri yang terkelungkup mendengkur di mejanya, kembali dari perjalanan panjang. Sangat panjang. "Marie.."

"Marienette!"

Dan kedua bola mata birunya benar-benar terbuka lebar. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah rambut pirang sempurna dan bola mata hijau indah Adrien Agreste, lalu kedua Alya. Mrs. Bustier sudah meninggalkan kelas dan Mrs. Mendeleive memasuki ruangan bersama setumpuk besar kertas. Marinette masih menatap bingung lembar essay di depannya sebelum kemudian Alya menjelaskan.

"Mrs. Bustier bilang kau harus menyelesaikan essay tentang Atlantis ini dan menyerahkannya setelah jam istirahat ke ruang guru."

Atlantis? Sial, dia tertidur dan bermimpi panjang barusan. Tentang Atlantis juga. Tapi masa iya dia harus menulis pengalaman Ladybug dan Chat Noir dari Atlantis. Tidak mungkin, pasti ini tentang sesuatu lain yang harus dicarinya di suatu buku di perpustakaan. Ya, Marinette harus ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat nanti.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sesuai perjanjian kita minggu kemarin, hari ini kita akan mengadakan ujian tengah smester fisika lebih awal." Mrs. Mendeleive membagikan masing-masing sepuluh lembar kertas soal dan dua puluh lembar jawaban pada setiap siswa. Ujian kelas fisika yang mengerikan selama tiga jam dimulai.

Marinette mengesampingkan lembar essay Mrs. Bustier untuk dikerjakan nanti.

Waktu istirahat sekitar sejam lebih seperempat dan Marinette baru keluar dari perpustakaan dengan lembar essay yang akan dia serahkan pada Mrs. Bustier ke ruang guru. Bel berbunyi dan dia bergegas dengan perut keroncongan. Bagus, batinnya, dia belum sempat sarapan karena begadang memasang manik-manik di pakaian Rose dan mungkin harus melewatkan makan siang juga hari ini karena kelas tambahan Mrs. Mendeleive.

Bagus sekali.

"Hi Marinette!"

Adrien menyapanya saat dia keluar ruang guru, Marinette nyaris terjungkal andai pria itu tidak menangkap perutnya. "Woah, trims Adrien.."

"Nih, sepertinya kau belum makan. Aku beli lebih di kantin tadi dan tak sanggup habiskan." Adrien sedikit berbohong. Barusan dikantin Alya yang kasih tau dia Marinette tak sempat makan siang karena essay Mrs. Bustier jadi dia belikan sebungkus roti isi tuna dan sekotak susu.

Marinette berterimakasih dan langsung memakannya sembari berjalan di sebelah Adrien menuju ruang lab. Adrien tak banyak bicara hanya diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu makan lahap dari sudut matanya. Bahkan Marinette menghabiskan sekotak susu sekali sedot sebelum melempar kedua bungkusan itu ke tong sampah terdekat.

Sekitar enam meter jauhnya dan tepat sasaran.

"Hah, kupikir akan mati kelaparan.."

"Hmp.. hahahaha..." Adrien tertawa di sebelahnya, astaga, Marinette menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Wajahnya memerah. Dia lupa kalau sedang berada dekat Adrien. Dan, parahnya, dia makan dengan tidak anggunnya.

"..ups, maaf Marinette. Kau lucu, maksudku bukan berarti aku menertawakanmu, tapi aku... uh!" Adrien nyaris memukul kepalanya sendiri jika tidak mendengar desisan Plagg dari dalam kemejanya. Marinette terkekeh.

"Terimakasih, A-Adrien.."

Mereka memasuki lab bersama, membuat semua mata tertuju pada keduanya, dan Chloe Bourgeouis mendesis dari mejanya. Menatap galak pada Marinette yang menghiraukannya, tentu saja. Sudah nyaris lima tahun mereka saling kenal dan Chloe bahkan tidak pernah berubah. Alya bertanya banyak hal dengan bisikan yang nyaris membuat dia dan Marintette ditendang Mrs. Mendeleive ke ruang bk.

Nyaris.

Jam-jam membosankan itu terhenti dengan dentingan keras bel sekolah yang berisik. Mrs. Mendeleive mengakhiri sesinya dan anak-anak yang lain keluar ruangan. Kecuali Adrien Agreste dan Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Kelas tambahan.

Marinette mencuri pandang pada pria di sebelahnya, ruang pribadi Mrs. Mendeleive yang dingin dan bau obat, tanpa ketahuan nenek sihir didepan mereka. Namun saat Adrien yang mencoba mencuri pandang, Mrs. Mendeleive langsung menghantamkan penggaris ke kepala pirangnya.

"Bisa kau fokus, _sir_?"

Tak ada yang sadar kalau Plagg berusaha menahan tawa dari dalam tas Adrien.

.

Bersambung.


	6. Chapter 6

Obvious thing

.

Mylene memerah saat Alya menyadari cincin lamaran tersemat di jari manisnya. Sore yang cerah dan damai tanpa akuma di kota Paris akhir pekan itu Marinette, Alya, Mylene, Alix, Rose, dan Julexa jalan-jalan mencari inspirasi. Marinette butuh inspirasi untuk lomba musim semi yang akan datang, Adrien yang kasih spoiler kemarin, dan para gadis ikut serta.

"Jadi, kapan Ivan melamarmu? Ini sangat... wow!"

Marinette meninggalkan buku sketsa dan pensilnya diatas paha, mengikuti teman-temannya yang mewawancarai Mylene. Gadis itu bercerita tentang hari dimana pacarnya Ivan melamarnya di Paris Whell. Wahana kincir besar di taman hiburan Paris. dia berharap bisa benar-benar pergi ke sana bersama Adrien suatu saat nanti.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, pembicaraan para gadis memberikan sedikit ispirasi melintas di antara dua kuncir Marinette. Dia mengambil pensilnya kembali dan membentuk garis-garis diatas buku sketsa. Lima menit kemudian sebuah gaun cantik tergambar di sana.

"Wow, gaun yang sangat manis Marinette..."

Komentar Rose menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain. "Kau sangat berbakat.."

"Thanks guys, aku hanya berpikir mungkin sesuatu yang manis untuk dikenakan Mylene di hari pernikahannya nanti." jawaban Marinette mendapat pelukan hangat dari Mylene.

"Terimakasih Marinette, terimakasih. Aku akan benar-benar senang jika bisa memakai rancanganmu suatu saat nanti. Oh, hari itu aku akan menjadi gadis yang paling bahagia."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal gaun pernikahan, bukannya kau sudah menggambar beberapa untuk harimu dan 'Mr. Buttercup' suatu hari nanti?" goda Alix, para gadis tidak mengerti maksudnya jadi dia memutar mata sapphire nya, "siapa lagi maksudku kalau bukan Adrien~"

Rona merah mendadak muncul menghiasi wajah Marinette hingga ke ujung telinga. Tapi eksistensinya lenyap seketika saat sebuah bayangan masa depan suram melintas di pikirannya. Hubungannya dengan model muda itu tak menentu. Kadang dekat, jauh, sedang, dekat, dan sekarang semakin jauh. Bahkan tingkatannya berubah menjadi hubungan via video call.

Marinette semakin merasa tidak mungkin menjadi bagian dalam hidup Adrien. Mungkin saja, tapi pikiran mendiami posisi Nathalie Sanceour alias asisten pribadi Gabriel Agreste disamping Adrien, sementara Chloe menjadi nyonya Agreste. Iuh, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa denganmu, _girl_?"

"Entahlah Alya, _guys_ , sepertinya Adrien tidak akan pernah mencintaiku seumur hidupnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan melupakannya."

Para gadis kaget seketika. Bahkan burung-burung merpati di sana melihat Marinette dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Ayolah, yang benar saja.

Adrien dan Marinette adalah pasangan legendaris paling imut dan menggemaskan seantero DuPort, bahkan Paris, tentunya apalagi yang bikin greget dengan slogan ' _She just a friend_ ' yang selalu dikatakan Adrien Agreste. Kagami Tsugiri, atlet anggar dari Jepang saja menatap horor pria bule itu saat memukul rahang Luka yang coba-coba menggoda Marinette di festival raya tahun lalu dan Adrien masih mengatakan hubungan mereka hanya teman.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus mempersiapkan pakaian pantonim ayah, _bye girls_!" Mylene pamit.

"Aku juga.. akan pergi ke patisier membeli kue, duluan ya!" Rose menggusur Julexa meninggalkan Marinette. Sedangkan Alix hanya melambai sambil meluncur dengan sepatu rodanya. Tinggal Alya di samping gadis itu.

Hening.

Tinggal suara kurkur para merpati yang terbang dan hinggap disana-sini, Alya menghela nafas, memikirkan suatu ilusi yang bisa dia ceritakan untuk menghibur Marinette. Dia selalu berhasil. Karena kemampuan menghidupkan suasana itulah saat dia diberi Miraculous Reena Rouge, ilusi nyatanya sangat kuat.

" _Chill_ Marinette, kau cantik, kuat, imut, berbakat, luar biasa. Hampir semua pria di DuPoint menyukaimu, tidak, semuanya mencintaimu. Adrien benar-benar rabun jika tidak melirikmu. Kau gadis paling dicari seantero Paris."

Marinette menghela nafas, "kau keliru Alya, gadis yang paling luar biasa di Paris adalah super hero wanita kita, Ladybug. Semua orang suka dia dan aku hanya aku. Marinette. Bahkan aku tidak lebih penting dari si menyebalkan Chloe."

"Tapi Adrien sepertinya lebih suka memeluk Marinette Dupain-Cheng daripada putri walikota Paris. Saat Nino dirasuki akuma, ingat Bubbler? Yaps, dia ogah banget mukanya. Hahaha... aku tak pernah melupakan hari itu." Alya menyimpan ujung telunjuknya di pipi Marinette, "tapi saat Chloe mengadakan pesta dan mengundang kita semua, lihat siapa yang digusur Adrien Agreste ke lantai dansa dan dipeluk mesra. Siapa yang sangat ingin dicium Adrien saat shooting film pendek, dan siapa gadis yang membuat Adrien menyingkirkan semua kesibukannya demi membantu paman China nya dan berurusan dengan ayah galaknya kemudian hari? Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Kau orangnya, dan beraninya kau bilang hal mengesalkan seperti itu?"

"Hahaha..." Alya menggelitik pinggang Marinette, ".. hahaha, ampun Alya, ampun... hahaha, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu lagi.." dan serangan jari itu berhenti.

"Jadi, kau mau jelaskan soal teori mu tentang Ladybug dan Chat Noir yang kau katakan tadi pagi di telpon, hm?"

Astaga Marinette lupa soal itu.

Pagi tadi saat gadis itu setengah sadar Alya telpon, menceritakan soal 'buruannya' malam tadi, apalagi kalau bukan video terbaru Ladybug dan Chat Noir yang mengadakan piknik di salah satu atap bangunan di Paris tengah malam. Dan lagi, Marinette baru pulang dan tidur selama tiga jam saat smarphone miliknya berbunyi heboh. Itu karena pesan suara yang dititipkan Chat Noir pada Tikki, kwaminya, yang bilang ingin makan sesuatu buatan tangan Marinette dan dia menghabiskan waktu sepanjang senja menyiapkan semuanya.

Chat Noir punya kemampuan membedakan makanan buatannya dan buatan toko roti Duppain-Cheng, yang membuatnya heran, bagaimana bisa? semua resep dan bahannya sama. Dibuat di dapur dengan peralatan yang sama. Caranya juga sama. Marinette sempat berfikir masakannya tidak enak dan beberapa kali mencicipinya dan mencoba membandingkan dengan barang yang ada di tokonya, tapi baginya semuanya sama.

Anehnya, seperti piknik-piknik sebelumnya, Chat Noir menghabiskan makanan yang hanya buatan Marinette.

"Marinette? Hellow... bumi kepada Marinette..."

"YA, aku di sini.. apa?"

"Kau melamun ketika kutanya pendapatmu tentang identitas asli Ladybug dan Chat Noir." Ayla mengerutkan dahi, tanda sedang berfikir. Artinya Marinette harus menyiapkan selusin kebohongan agar identitas lain dirinya tidak sampai ketahuan.

Nino dengan Miraculous Carapace bisa ditebaknya sekali berfikir, dan Alya sudah beberapa kali nyaris membongkar identitasnya. Dan itu bahaya. Ladybug dan Chat Noir adalah yang paling dicari Hawkmoth, ingat?

"Aku sedang berfikir Alya, aku tidak punya teori tentang Ladybug tapi mungkin aku punya beberapa teori Chat Noir yang mungkin bisa kau pasang di Ladyblog." Marinette nyengir, Alya menyiapkan alat perekamnya, "hanya tulisan Alya, aku tidak suka direkam-rekam."

"Oh, oke.. um, bagaimana kalau video? "

Marinette mengangguk. Alya langsung menggusur anak itu ke tempat agak teduh dengan pencahayaan bagus. Sebuah kafe pinggir jalan, disamping salah satu cabang toko branded, dekat pot bunga. Alya memesan secangkir mokacino sedangkan Marinette satu set kue keju dengan topping chamembert.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang Chat Noir?"

"Well, sejauh yang aku tau sejak melihatnya dari Ladyblog dan bertemu dengannya langsung saat dia menyelamatkanku beberapa kali belakangan. Haha, terimakasih padanya atau aku tak akan ada di sini untukmu Alya." Marinette berbasa-basi, "disamping Ladybug yang kita semua cintai, Chat Noir adalah partner yang baik, pintar, cerdas, dan pastinya sangat kuat untuk menjaga Paris tetap damai."

"Uw, maksudku girl, aku ingin sesuatu yang spesifik, mengingat kau sudah beberapa kali dia selamatkan, maksudku, ayolah..."

"Hm, oke.. mungkin aku suka jika dia mengurangi lelucon kucingnya, tapi yah itu ciri khasnya dan sebagai bukti sisi lain pria dibalik topeng hitam. Oh, dia manis kalau sedang tersenyum. Kau puas Alya?"

"Nu uh, kau belum ceritakan bagaimana rasanya digendong seperti Juliette melompati atap perumahan menuju Eiffel, gadisku, semua orang tau saat nenekmu terakumatize. Eh, apa dadanya terasa empuk?"

"Hahaha.. yah, uh, apa?! Oh Alya, ini diluar kesepakatan. Ya ampun, bagaimana kalau Chat Noir yang asli menonton ini? astaga! Bagaimana kalau pria yang..." Marinette tiba-tiba murung mengingat Adrien, dan mungkin reaksinya.

"Mungkin suatu hari Chat Noir akan mendarat di atas atap rumahmu dan mengetuk pintu kamarmu, kemudian..."

"Oke aku paham kemana arah pikiranmu itu Alya, tapi Chat Noir adalah pria terbaik di Paris. Dia, siapapun yang ada dibalik topeng dan pakaian kucing hitam itu, aku percaya dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan karena dia adalah yang terpilih untuk melindungi Paris dari segala kejahatan akuma.." sisi gahar Ladybug dalam diri Marinette sedikit keluar, "sekalipun Chat Noir si raja gombal dengan gombalan paling buruk se Paris, dia dibalik topeng itu adalah gentleman sejati yang tidak akan pernah melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Disamping itu, Chat Noir tidak akan pernah sembarangan mendekati gadis sipil sebagai Chat Noir karena dia tau bahwa orang-orang disekitar Ladybug dan Chat Noir akan menjadi incaran Hawkmoth. Itu teori pribadiku jika kau tanya kenapa mereka berdua menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dari publik." lanjutnya.

"Well, aku setuju Marinette, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi salah satu penyelamat Paris. kembali ke topik, menurutmu apa sih yang menarik dari Chat Noir?"

"Seperti yang kubilang barusan Alya, Chat Noir adalah pria terbaik yang terpilih untuk melindungi Paris. Kecuali gombalannya, dia sangat kuat dan punya senyum manis. Oh, mungkin mata kucing hijaunya atau mungkin aku suka ges-maksudku ekor panjang yang bergoyang-goyang dibelakang..."

.

"...pantat seksinya.."

Adrien Agreste dengan wajah memerah sempurna di depan komputer tiga layarnya, menatap sebal Plagg yang sedang tertawa. Setelah menyelesaikan salah satu pemotretan dia memilih diam di rumah sementara Nathalie dan Gorila menjemput ayahnya ke bandara. Iseng dia membuka Ladyblog dan menemukan Alya sedang livestreaming mewawancarai Marinette.

Gadis impiannya.

"Hey kid, lady itu bilang pantat teposmu seksi, astaga hahaha... dari mananya coba?!"

"Plagg.."

Adrien menutup muka merahnya dengan bantal sementara Plagg melakukan sesuatu di komputernya, pernyataan soal 'pantat seksi Chat Noir' memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara manis Marinette benar-benar tidak membantu. Model muda itu menggulung tubuhnya menjadi bola dalam selimut.

Malam tiba dan Adrien berubah menjadi Chat Noir setelah memastikan seluruh pintu kamarnya yang tersambung ke luar terkunci sempurna. Seperti biasa, jalur keluarnya melalui jendela besar di kamar mandi. Mengambil jalan memutar, dia tiba tak lama di puncak menara Eiffel.

Ada kaca besar di sana, bukan cermin tapi cukup jelas Chat Noir melihat pantulan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sedang memeriksa pantatnya saat Ladybug tiba disitu. "Hey _kitty_ , ngapain lu?"

"Ah, uh.. um.." Chat Noir salah tingkah. Membenarkan posisinya yang tadi menungging dan berusaha menyembunyikan pantatnya, ekornya berkelit kesana kemari. "anu, itu... hi, maksudku, malam yang indah Ladyku.."

"Oh, kau sudah menonton Ladyblog?" Ladybug bertingkah seolah itu hal yang mengejutkan, gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dan memutar mata birunya ke arah lain, "sepertinya seseorang sedang sangat senang dengan postingan baru yang membahas- oh, tunggu dulu.." dia teringat sesuatu, keringat Chat Noir mulai muncul.

"Kau tidak melihat livestreaming wawancara Marinette, bukan?"

Dan teriakkan frustasi keluar dari mulut Chat Noir, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku, a-aku senang Marinette menyukaiku tapi.. oh, ayolah, kenapa harus pantatku? Kenapa tidak bisepku, atau dadaku, atau bagian lain..."

Oh jadi itu masalahnya. Ladybug menatap tak percaya partner nyaris dua tahunnya yang mulai narsis itu. Ya, ya, secara pribadi dia akui pria dibalik topeng hitam itu haruslah tampan. Pria terpilih sebagai pemegang Miraculous dengan kekuatan penghancur haruslah pria terbaik. Terlihat dari setiap sudut rahang, lekukan wajah, bentuk bibir, dan juga tubuh yang seksi itu tidak salah lagi.

Kecuali kebiasaan menggombal, bercanda, dan sifat riang kekanak-kanakkannya. Chat Noir akan menjadi pria idaman sejuta umat kalau saja kepribadian dia yang itu hilang. Kalau saja Chat Noir punya kepribadian seperti Adrien Agreste, kalau saja...

"Ladyku.. hei, Ladyku.."

Kalau saja Chat Noir adalah Adrien Agreste maka semuanya akan sempurna.

"Lady.. Ladybug!"

"Oh, yah, ya?... apa?" gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kebingungan, apalagi melihat partnernya menyeringai. "Cha..."

"Hei jangan bilang kau juga suka lihat pantat seksiku?"

Dengan begitu, Chat Noir ditendang jatuh bebas dari atas puncak Eiffel malam itu juga.

.

Hari senin pagi-pagi sekali, dan Adrien sudah menggusur Plagg yang sedang mendengkur di bantal dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. Memasukan alat tulis dan sekerat chamembert , lalu membangunkan Gorila dan memberi tahu Nathalie dia berangkat lebih awal. Limonya menurunkan pria itu di depan sekolahan.

Pintu gerbang baru saja dibuka Mr. Damocle dan Adrien menjadi yang pertama masuk. Gorila memastikan anak pirang itu benar-benar masuk sebelum kemudian mengendarai kembali limo itu menuju mansion Agreste.

Tapi Adrien tidak benar-benar masuk, dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu sampai Gorila menjauh. Kemudian keluar dan berjalan cepat menyelusuri jalan menuju apartemen Master Fuu. Ada hal penting yang harus dia katakan, atau tepatnya, sesuatu yang harus dia tanyakan.

"..dan mimpi itu semakin menakutkan, Master.."

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu, suara seorang gadis dari dalam sana. Adrien tidak berani menebak siapa di dalam sana, maksudku, suara manis itu jelas milik Marinette. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan yang ada di dalam sana adalah Ladybug. Lebih buruk Ladybug tanpa transformasi nya.

Atau mungkin saja Adrien sedang beruntung.

"Hei Plagg.." pria itu membangunkan kwami malasnya, "cepat kau cari tau ke dalam, kalau beruntung, Tikki mungkin sedang ada di dalam.."

Dibalas erangan malas, "Nanti Adrien.."

"Mungkin Tikki sedang bermain bersama Wayzz didalam sana..."

Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat sejenis itu, Plagg melesat ke luar tasnya dan memburu ke dalam. Menembus pintu. Adrien tak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tapi itu sepertinya sebuah keributan.

Sementara itu didalam ruangan, Marinette yang sedang curhat langsung tertarik atensinya oleh seekor kwami hitam yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk dan menendang kwami kura-kura hijau yang dari tadi adem ayem minum teh bersama kwaminya. Tikki. "Plagg.."

"Menjauh darinya atau kuhancurkan tempurungmu, Wayzz!" jerit Plagg, Tikki menyeret ekornya menjauhi Wayzz.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Sudah beberapa dekade berlalu dan sifat menyebalkanmu ini tidak hilang juga, menyebalkan!"

Mengesampingkan masalah para kwami, Marinette berjalan mendekati pintu. "Kitty, kau disitu?"

"Ya, aku di sini Ladyku.." jawab Adrien dari balik pintu. Marinette memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan agar bisa membiarkan pria dibalik pintu itu masuk ke dalam tanpa saling melihat satu sama lain. Oh..

"Sebentar.." Marinette menarik sebuah dinding lipat dari pojok ruangan dengan terburu-buru sementara Master Fuu menyiapkan secangkir teh baru. Gadis itu terjatuh sekali dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja ketika menyeret dinding lipat itu dan memasangnya di tengah ruangan. untuk amannya, Marinette memasang sebuah tirai juga."..kau bisa masuk sekarang, Chat Noir!"

Wayzz membukakan pintu dan Adrien masuk. Pria itu tak melihat siapapun lagi selain Master Fuu dan para kwami di dalam, tapi disana ada Tikki. Kwami merah dengan dua antena dan beberapa titik hitam lucu. Instingnya mengatakan Ladybug ada di sana, kemungkinan dibalik dinding lipat dengan tirai yang membuat ruangan itu menjadi lebih sempit dari biasanya. "Hi Master Fuu.."

"Hello, Chat Noir. Duduklah." pria tua dengan pakaian merah bunga-bunga itu menuangkan teh panas ke dalam tiga cangkir. Adrien duduk tepat disamping tirai, "Ladybug ada tepat disana, jangan mengintip.." godanya.

"Master!" Tikki dan Plagg protes, Master Fuu tertawa renyah.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kilahnya, "kutebak kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, bukan begitu?" tanyanya pada Adrien.

Pria muda itu menghela nafas, "semalam aku bermimpi, lagi. Tidak seperti mimpi yang pernah aku ceritakan, kali ini terasa aneh sekali. Tapi..."

.

Bersambung.


End file.
